No More Second Chances
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: Kairi left town and enrolled at another school after having a "small" misunderstanding with Sora. On her road on moving on, she saw him again at the train station while visiting the town. Will there be a second chance for them?
1. Changing Seasons

Insecurities can kill this relationship.

But they said it was healthy so I go on with it. I didn't fight it. I actually accepted it. It sunk in the bottomless pits of my heart. It controlled me, my insecurities became me.

And no one is noticing it….

"Are you listening to me?" Aqua said while glancing back at me.

"Hands on the wheel!" I shouted while she hastily faced in front. I sighed and looked outside the windows.

"Why don't you give it another chance? You still have a week to think it through." Her voice echoed on my mind as I leaped out of her car. I steadily walked to the hallway greeting no one -if there is someone to greet that is.

"Morning sweetie!" He greeted me while placing his arms on my shoulders. I pinched his hand to make him let go of his hold on me. "Ouch" he said.

"Could you greet me normally next time?" I begged him. It was embarrassing. I don't want anyone to see us like that.

He gave me a wide smile and stared completely at my eyes -melting my heart. "I can't. You're extremely special to me to be greeted just like anybody else." Once again, he rendered me speechless. How can someone be so romantic at a time like this?

"How many girls have heard that from you? A 100?" I said, trying to not let him know how happy I am about his comment but in my mind I was screaming, yelling, squealing and rolling on the floor.

He turned around- seemingly disappointed on my reaction and started to walk again. I shrugged it off and followed him. How childish can he be? It was just a joke. We entered the room and his swarming fan girls greeted him with 'good morning'. Their voices were so annoying but the thing that I annoyed me the most was he's actually enjoying it. I raised my head up high and went to my seat. Again, he didn't notice it. How heartless!

I opened my notebook and tried not to let anyone know I'm jealous which I'm completely am. I flipped the pages of my notebook one by one while looking at them every now and then. Then he started to move to his seat, I guess he has enough of tender, love and care from them. I smiled while his fan girls whined.

The class started after a few minutes. Same old, same old. Nothing's new. It actually felt like their decaying my brain rather than improving it. After the class, he immediately went to my seat. Finally, the love I deserved but I tried to keep it cool. I smiled and looked at him –calmly.

We've known each other since elementary.

"I HATE YOU!" I said as I stomped on his feet so hard that it could be in pieces any minute now.

"Shut up UGLY DUCKLING!" He shouted while leaping on his one foot while his hands are on the other. "You will die WITHOUT A HUSBAND." He added, crying from the pain.

"Don't say that when we both know that YOU'RE the one marrying me someday." I turned to him with a confident smile.

Those days were the days when my silly crush turned into something called "Love". People might say it was too early for me to fall in love but then again EVERYONE IS. To make the long story short we started to go out during the middle our first year in junior high- which was last year ago. That was the time I felt this kind of feeling.

"Now you have a boyfriend, you should apply makeup when going to school." My friend said to me.

"Don't wanna!" I said acting like a child. "Besides I'm okay just the way I am." I humbly said.

She sighed and grinned. "You're just saying that because Sora likes you. You think you're perfect just the way you are because someone can fall for you even in THAT state." She looked at me head to toes. "You wear our uniform incorrectly, you play with the guys and come back in sweat and dirt and to top it off you sit like no one is seeing your panties." She said lecturing me once again.

"Is that it Selphie?" I yawned and looked at my finger with a sign of being bored.

"Kairi, it's not just because you're dating. it's also because you're not acting girly. You need to mature." She tapped my shoulder and gestured to look beside the door. I saw Sora with a bunch of girls. My heart starts to beat fast. It was….. jealousy.

At first I'm not paying attention to that kind of nonsense. He deserved to hang out with girls… right? Then it starts to bug me. I felt that anyone could steal him from me and I stood no chance with those girls. They're girly, they look like a model out of a magazine and it seems that Sora was having fun.

All of those feelings built up within me. I started to change bit by bit without me noticing. I lose my boyish style. I stopped playing with the boys. I started to wear my uniform properly. I changed so much that when I looked at the mirror I can't see the red hair girl with a baseball cap, sweatshirt, shorts and sneakers. All I see is a girl with a shoulder length hair wearing a one piece dress and sandals.

It was awful.

But after months, I came to accept it. However there are still times where I wear my uniform like before- it suits me better.

"Hey!" He patted me. I sighed. Back to reality I guess.

"You know KAIRI's attire doesn't suit her doesn't she?" His fans tried to pick a fight on me again.

"I like her when she was covered in dirt and sweat LIKE A PIG." Another one his fans added.

I sighed and took my bag. I ignored it naturally. I went on my way out of the classroom when I noticed Sora is not following me. I turned to him. He was thinking.

"Now that you think about it I never see you act like that anymore. WHEN DID YOU CHANGE Kairi?" He asked obliviously.

He never noticed?

I've done so much for him yet HE DIDN'T NOTICE.

I'm like this for almost half a year yet…..

He never noticed.

I looked down and run as far as I could. I could hear them laughing on how weak I am. But those laughs can't get to me. I'm so hurt that I felt it was the greatest pain I ever encountered. My mind started to wander off. I started to think that he really didn't love me to not notice such a big change.

I HATE HIM!

"I'm glad you changed your mind." She said as I saw her reflection at the windshield- she was very happy. "You will like our dorm. It is full of interesting people. However you will just have to travel here to our hometown a lot."

"Don't worry. Enroll me at the nearest school." I said looking at the drops of the rain in the windows.

She accidentally hit the brakes from shock and looked at me. "WHAT? You love your school right?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

I need to move on. I need to move far away to completely forget him. To completely forget how much I love the person who don't share the same feelings as I do. How he didn't notice the effort I did for him to see I'm a GIRL too and I'm actually his GIRLFRIEND.

And how I'm completely hurting…. because of HIM.

It's over between us.

[Author's Notes]

I can't help it :)

I know I'm writing Weeping Lilies and it will be finish in 3 chapters. BUT STILL I want to write this badly. It is something related to my life. But not completely because I never been to a relationship. The thing that happened to me was I thought that my first love and I have a chance to being a couple THIS TIME. I thought it was my second chance with him. I actually declined his proposal on being his girlfriend even though I love him (during his first try). Reason? I'M NOT READY YET!

I know it was not like this. But after a few chapters it will :) However I'm not going to tell you my story anymore on the following author's notes. It's embarrassing. Besides it's not worth mentioning. Actually you will figure how it will end because the ending of this story is similar to mine. :) AND I DIDN'T MAKE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF THAT. I just want everyone to know a bitter PART of love.

For those who are reading Weeping Lilies, I changed my writing from THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW to FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW. It was actually easier than I thought :) I will write my stories like this from now on.

Title: No More Second Chances

Pairing: Kairi and Sora

NEXT UP: Roxas, the one who is right for me!


	2. Roxas, the one who is right for me

My phone continued to vibrate, waking me up. I stretched my arms and looked at the mirror right across of me. I looked at myself with a half opened eyes. I yawned and put on my slippers.

"Yes, who is it?" I yawned again.

"Not very girly Kairi." The girl on the other side of the line said, crying. "They said that you transferred out. Why?"

I sighed and transferred the phone on my other ear. I saw 24 messages on my cell -it must be Selphie. "Well not yet actually. Aqua is still fixing my transcripts." I said emotionless as possible.

"Great!" She exclaimed then covered her phone. "Sora, there is still a way."

"What? Sora?" I shouted at my phone. "I'm hanging up if he will not leave." I said to her, an inch close to the button. Does this mean he regretted the thing he said yesterday?

"Let her be. We're over right?" I hear him said on the other line. I held my phone tighter and cried. I hate him! He's the reason I'm here in the first place. I can hear Selphie pleading to Sora but it was no use. His heart was stone cold.

"Stop Selphie. Don't plead to him" I said –faking it.

"Gladly." He said on the other line and walked out.

"Gladly." I repeated with mockery in my tone.

"Is this because Sora didn't notice the changes you made just for him?" She said –hitting the right spot on my heart.

I sighed and told her the truth. "Bingo." No matter what happens it is still a no no for me so better tell the truth.

"Kairi there is still chance for you and Sora to be together. Just talk to him." Selphie pleaded.

"As if." Sora and I said.

"Pride! Pride! Pride!" Selphie shouted –like a child. "You Kairi, I know you want to get back together. You just want Sora to chase you there. You know why, because of your stinking PRIDE." Sora laughed at me. Even on the phone he is still annoying. "Don't laugh Sora! You and Kairi are the same. I bet you still don't know why she is acting like this. You're thinking that you didn't do anything at all. That's she is just over reacting."

"What was that about?" I looked at my phone and raised my brow. I yawned again and threw my cell phone on the bed and continued on sleeping.

Selphie hung up and glared at Sora. He gulped and showed a weak smile.

"I thought you want to talk to her!" Selphie shouted and pointed Sora.

"Yeah I do…." Sora replied while avoiding eye contact.

"Then why?"

"How can I talk to someone who will yell that they will hang up?" He shouted. "I'm so pissed right now!"

"But she…. She just wants…"

"Don't bother about it. I will slowly forget about this anyways besides I will not see her every day."

"But Sora it is only a train ride away, don't you think that there many possibility that you too will see each other?" Selphie tried to reason out with him. She took his hands and pleaded but it was no avail. He let go of her hold and glared at her, causing her to back down.

"Just don't bother it! It's not your love life so leave us alone!" He shouted and stormed off. Selphie fell on the ground and shouted. "I HATE YOUR STINKING PRIDES!"

"Kairi….." Someone said knocking in my door. "Kairi….."

"Yes?" I answered while tidied myself up.

"Aqua wants to talk to you in the phone come and answer it." The voice said and went down on the stairs.

I brushed my hair and smiled at the mirror. I opened the door and was shocked that someone was waiting there for me. He had a black spiky hair and looking on how he act and dress, he looked liked a bully.

I sighed and faced palmed. "Is there something wrong Vanitas?" Ven emerged from downstairs and seemed to be in a hurry. "Kairi, Aqua's waiting for you downstairs." I nodded and ignored Vanitas. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Transcripts done. You can start studying tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Aqua went home afterwards with my school uniform, books and some other stuff. I started to hesitate. Is this really it for us? 100% sure that I will die unmarried because of Sora, I will curse him until I die.

"Are you the transferee?" A handsome guy walked to me and said. My heart started to pound. I can't believe that someone so handsome was talking to me on my first day of school.

"Yes. Yes I am." I barely managed to say.

"I'm Roxas." He smiled and offered to shake hands. "You and I will be classmates. I'm also a part of the student council body."

"I see."

"I'm going to accompany you for the whole day." He smiled at me said. "It's the best way of touring you."

If he's the person I will see every day at school then I owe Sora an apology and I MUST thank him for giving this opportunity.

"Is there something wrong?" He stopped and asked me. I shook my head and motioned him to continue. "You're living in the nearby dormitory right?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you live there too?" I asked and hoping that I will get a 'yes'.

"No, I'm just visiting someone there." He said, crushing my hope of a happy middle school life.

"_Visiting_?" Those words suddenly ring a bell to me. "_He's visiting someone there? We're only five there and we only have two girls. Could that mean….. HE LIKES AQUA? _"

"Here we are." I said weakly as I opened the front door.

"Thanks. I can't sleep at night knowing that my brothers are causing trouble here." He entered the house and went to the living room.

"Brothers?" I asked and followed him immediately.

"ROXAS!" The twins said and went downstairs. They ruffled and punch Roxas like a lost puppy just found. "What brings you here?" Vanitas asked.

"Worried as usual." Roxas answered.

"TWINS!" I exclaimed as I pointed to Roxas and Ven.

They laughed while Vanitas sulked in the corner. "I'm sorry that we are fraternal and our younger brother looks a like lot him. I'm sorry." Vanitas continued as he drew imaginary circles on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said as I scooted down on the floor like Vanitas.

"Hey Van, stop sulking Roxas is here. He might have something to say to us." Ven said as he shouted to his twin. "Did you just arrived, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded and looked at me. "I went with Kairi." The twins jaw dropped while Roxas looked clueless. Vanitas grabbed me and asked a question. "Did Namine know that Roxas is going here WITH YOU?"

"Namine?" I asked.

"Namine?" Roxas asked. "Oh, she's my girlfriend and the current student council president." He paused and thought. "Now that you mention it, I never introduced you to her."

"This is bad!" Vanitas shook me continuously, causing my brain to turn upside down. Vanitas sighed and went beside his twin Ven. They looked at me pitifully and cried. "Goodluck Kairi." They wiped their tears with handkerchief and waved it at me.

Is there something bad going to happen?

[Author's Notes]

I'm sorry for a not updating this because last December I focused my attention on finishing my previous title. I know it's wrong to work on two stories if you can't handle them both. But now I'm back and I'm going to focus my attention to this title.

I took so long to update this because my schedule is a bit full. Exam here and there. I'm even polishing the short film we did last Christmas Break. And it's hard to get Kairi's personality right unlike Namine and what worse is that I don't know what I will choose between her personality of a Tomboy during KH? Or her lady-like personality during KH2? So there will be times that her personality is off. I'm going to apologies in advance.

NEXT UP: The Wrath of the Student Council President


	3. The Wrath Of The President

My crush had a girlfriend, no biggie. It's not like I'm going to steal him from her. I'm not like those girls hanging around with Sora.

Someone tapped me while I'm busy doing my homework at the dorm's living room. I raised my head and saw Terra munching chips in front of me. "I heard- " He barely said when the chips got stocked on his throat. I sighed and gave my bottle to him. He gulped and for a matter of seconds all the water in my bottle disappeared.

"Thanks." He wiped the excess water on his face and gave the **empty bottle** to me. "I heard Roxas walked you home."

I sighed and turned away. Not this again the twins had already scared me enough and Aqua already deaf me to death, now you too Terra! He smiled and went in front of me again. "Don't worry Namine is not like what they think. She's just easily misunderstood." Now that's the first. He tapped my head and went to the kitchen where everyone gathered to him. I heard them saying "**spoiler**" and "**no fun**".

I entered the school as usual but now it seems it was in a whole different level. It feels uncomfortable and everyone's staring. A couple girls went to my side and asked me to join their club. I politely decline of course not with the "**Namine** **thing**" still unsolved. I'm even getting these weird hallucinations that whenever they are whispering they are talking about yesterday. The twins really out did it this time.

I sighed and continued to walk on the hallway. While walking, I saw a blonde girl, as fragile as a doll, pointing and saying something. It was the first time that I felt that I could turn lesbian for someone. She looked at me and quickly avoided eye contact as if she was completely avoiding me. I shrugged it off and continued on the hallway.

When the class began I noticed she was there sitting and listening obediently. The girl behind my seat called my attention by using her two index fingers on my waist. I covered my mouth as I shouted, a couple of students looked at me but luckily the teacher didn't notice. I looked at her while she tried to calm me down.

"I've noticed that you're looking at Namine an awful lot."

"She is Namine?" I asked her while she nodded. Wow Roxas and Namine looked good together.

"I've heard that she got jealous a lot." She leaned and whispered to me. I see…. this is the "thing" that they tried to warn me. But I can't see the harm. How can someone so lovely like Namine can hurt me right?

"You're going to introduce me to Namine?" I asked Roxas while we make our way to the hallway.

"Yeah." He turned to me and smiled. "I know you and Namine will be great friends."

"Yeah we will…." I lied.

He opened the door and greeted everyone there. But to my surprise it was only Namine sitting there doing some paper work. She raised her head and looked at Roxas then…. to me.

"Good afternoon." She said and took her glasses off. "This is Kairi." Roxas said and pointed me. She paused and said. "Yeah I heard many things about her." She said with no hint of hatred or pleasure on her words. I gulped and started to think of things that she heard about me.

Things. What kind of things? I gulped and started to feel nervous. To make it worse, Roxas waved and left the room. I stood there adapting on the environment. She looked at me and said. "Why don't you sit down?" Again with no hint of emotion on her voice. I want to go home.

I carefully sat down as quiet as possible. I looked around and notice that no was around. Is everyone that busy? She dropped her pen and noticed that I'm looking around. "No one is here." She said. I looked at her. I can tell that by just looking. THANK YOU MISS OBVIOUS.

"Everyone quitted." She said and continued to work on her papers. "They don't want to be a member of the Student Council Body."

"How sad….." I said waiting for her to continue her story. But she didn't continue speaking. She just focused all her attention on her paper works. I sighed and continue on looking at the room. It was kept clean and tidy. Namine and Roxas sure managed to make the room clean even just the two of them. She then put down her pen and looked at me. I guess she was finished on working.

"I heard that you transferred because of love problems."

I stood up, embarrassed. "Where did you learn that?"

"Stay on the topic please and answer my question." She said with her emotionless voice. I can feel her cold as ice attitude from here. "You're not even asking a question." I muttered silently.

"How pitiful." She said with a slight mockery on her tone.

I smashed the table and yelled at her. "IF YOU ARE JEALOUS ON ME BECAUSE OF ROXAS WALKING ME HOME YESTERDAY THEN DON'T BRING UP MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS HERE." I covered my mouth from shocked. I can't believe that I can burst out my anger on someone that I just met. I suddenly felt guilty. What if she is really not jealous? What if she just wants to know? What if I hurt her by mistake?

I cautiously went to her and tried to apologize. Her head was covered by her hair and she was looking downward. I heard a little squeak as I move forward to her side. I found out that she was crying and I'm the reason for it.

Later on that day, I screamed out loud while pouting. "I hate you guys!" I hit them lightly while they continued to laugh. "I completely misunderstood Namine and made her cry." I pouted even more while looking at them, laughing. Vanitas tapped my shoulders and hold on to his sides, laughing so hard. "We didn't say something. We just gave you a warning that you need to be precocious."

"It made me paranoid!"

The twins shrugged making me more annoyed. "It's not our fault." They paused and pointed me. "IT'S YOURS!"

They laughed and laughed while I cried from embarrassment. "I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION ON WHY YOU SAID THAT TO ME YESTERDAY!"

I glared at Aqua and waited for her answer. "You're a hypocrite." She said, piercing my heart. "You hated the girls swarming around Sora right? So I gave you a lesson. You looked like you can kill someone just to have Roxas."

I blew my nose and cried a little more. Damn! I really hate my sister when it came to this type of conversation. She could kill me with just words. I glared at Terra but remember he did warn me right yesterday. I'm the idiot who didn't heed his words. Then finally, I looked at the twins. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We only warned you because Namine had a sharp tongue." "She's like Aqua but much more villainous." Ven and Vanitas said simultaneously. They nodded and looked at me. "So what really happened between you and Namine?" The twins asked and leaned closer to me, causing pressure.

"_She's just easily misunderstood_." Terra's words echoed in my mind. I realized that I accused her for something she didn't do. It made me even guiltier than before.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. I searched my pocket for a handkerchief but unfortunately I didn't bring one. I don't always bring one actually. Why do I need a handkerchief anyways? It's only a waste of space in my pocket.

"Here take this." I said. Luckily I brought a sweat band with me. She raised her head and looked at me with confusion. "You're weird." She said while taking the sweat band and wiping it to her eyes. I pouted and tried to get it back. "If you don't want it, give it back then."

She smiled at me and said. "But you made me cry." I stopped and started to feel guilty . "I'm sorry." I muttered very shyly.

She laughed and laughed. Namine looked like this is the first time she laughed for a very long time. She looked beautiful. I smiled to her and offered a hand shake. "I'm Kairi."

She raised her brow and looked at me. "I already know." She said. I sighed and smiled at her. Boy, this girl has a sharp tongue no wonder why everyone quitted.

She sighed and finally gave me a handshake. "I'm Namine."

Roxas entered the room and looked surprise on what he had seen. "What is happening here?" He went to our side. I can really see that he was very happy for Namine. Namine grinned and looked at Roxas. "Kairi just accepted the job of being my secretary."

I automatically let go of her hands and looked at her. She was laughing and mocking me. "I did not!" I yelled.

"That's great." Roxas said, not listening to me. I face palmed and looked at Namine. Does Roxas even know what things his girlfriend even capable of? But as long as I'm being happy with it, I guess I can stay here for a little while.

Being with Namine and Roxas is not that bad.

[Author's Notes]

I noticed that this story has been gathering many readers. Thank You for Reading This. I really appreciate it.

Please review :)

NEXT UP: Soccer Match


	4. Soccer Match

"Namine made someone cry again."

"I know you have the right to be jealous but you can't say mean things just because of that." The whispers continued on and on.

_That's not it. I'm not jealous. I didn't mean to say those things._

Namine shivered in fear and hid her tears. She tried to remain calm as possible but she can't bear it. Her tears started flowing and before she knew it was already the second period of class. Her boyfriend stood in front of her desk and looked like he has something, **something very important**.

Her eyes widened and her tears continued to fall. The image of her boyfriend's silver hair engraved in her mind. She curled up on the ground and continued to cry.

Her boyfriend broke up with her in front of everybody. Everyone laughed at her face. She couldn't hold it any longer so she ran away and lead her to the current place she where. She continued to cry and rolled to the ground. She was so devastated that she didn't even bother that she was rolling on the dirt.

Then he came, extending his arms reaching Namine.

"Meeting adjourned." I said, shocking Namine. I grinned and tapped her forehead. "Wait. Are you spacing out?" Namine turned away and hid her embarrass, blushing face.

"I'm not." She stood up and quickly walked out of the classroom. Roxas looked at me and laughed. "You're really got along with her very well."

I sighed and smiled. "It can't be help. She's adorable." Roxas laughed even more and looked at me with confusion. "Adorable? That's the first. Everyone hates her because of her sharp tongue."

"I can't believe it….. Roxas knew." I muttered. The twins warned me that Roxas was so dense that he can't even understand a simple sarcastic joke.

"Knew what?" He asked, obliviously. I faced palmed and sighed. Example number one!

Someone took my hands and snatched me away from Roxas. They covered my mouth and arms. I tried to struggle free but the grip was so strong. I glanced at them and saw it was a bunch of guys. Figures. I thought it was a mob of fan girls that wants me to distance myself to Roxas. I spit on his hands and head butted him. I ran immediately when he let go of his hold. I look at them for the last time and stuck my tongue out.

But it was a disaster…. While I was busy spitting on his hands someone already got hands on my bag so I had no choice but to go with them. They cornered me at the corner while the person I bit was still excruciating from pain.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, acting like a tough chick.

"We heard you join the student council body."

"Are you insane?"

"What if I am?" I stuck up my nose and folded my arms.

"But Namine is-"

I laughed like a person losing her head. I faced palmed and looked at them. "You can threaten me but you guys are afraid of Namine? " I paused and laughed again. "You gotta be kidding me."

"But you don't know how sharp her tongue is!" One of the guys said to me.

I glared at him, causing him to fall to his knees, shivering. "I know. And unlike you I can handle her. I can tolerate her words. You know why, BECAUSE I'M NOT WEAK!"

The guys clenched their fists and showered me with obscene words. One guy even grabbed my school uniform and raised it up. I hold on to my breath and tried let go of his hold.

"I can't breathe." I said to him and hold on to the guy's arms holding my uniform. Next thing I knew, he punched me in the face.

"What happened to you?" A bunch of my classmates said the day after the incident. Roxas offered me to go to the clinic while Namine…. was doing everything to not notice me. She's doing it so I can't see how worried she is. But that's just a hunch, guessing it's Namine I think it's highly possible.

One girl even talked to me that she was threatened to join the guy's coup d'état. Apparently she was the only girl in the student council besides Namine. She said that the guys were always pissed off by her sharp tongue and they think that Namine didn't care if they do their work or not. So they decided to quit.

"If they already quitted, why don't re-elect new ones?" I said to Namine and Roxas later that afternoon. Roxas looked Namine and sighed. "We never told the principal and the whole faculty."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I shouted at the canteen. "How long has it been?"

"Since the start of the school year." Roxas said, weakly.

I sighed and folded my arms. My feet continued to move from irritation. "Martyr."

Namine finally reacted and put down her spoon and fork. "It's my leadership that led to this kind of problem so everything is my fault."

I guess Namine really wanted to be part of the student council. Her passion can be seen for the tremendous amount of work she took without a single complains. Everyone then destroyed it for her. Then she started thinking that it was really her fault.

Later that day while everyone was getting ready to go home, the guys went to my class and apologized. I folded my arms and stared to their soul while listening to their reason. I want them to feel how big the commotion they did. There was no point of threatening someone to join them. There was no point of starting a rebellion actually.

"We're sorry." One of the guys said and bowed his head while the others avoided my gaze. He was not there before. I guess he was ordered to say sorry for the guys' mistake.

"Are you their personal assistant?"

"WHY YOU!" The impatient guy at the back tried to punch but a bunch of people rushed into the scene and stopped him.

"Oh you're the one who punched me right?" I smiled and turned into a devil gaze. "How does it feel? To me it was **wonderful**." I said with sarcastic tone.

"We're here to say sorry." A guy with glasses said. I guess he's the brains.

"Then tell it to me face to face." I folded my arms and looked away. "Pride of men stung you hard?"

A silence can be heard. I sighed and looked at them. "Let's have a match. When I win you guys will be back at the student council room."

"And what if we win?" The brains asked.

I smirked and looked at them. "Say that if you can really do it. But to give you advantages choose the field of sport."

"Soccer. We'll going to have the match next we-"

"Good let's start now. Meet you at the field." I interrupted them and head out of the room. Roxas and Namine followed me.

"I don't approve this."

"Namine this is for you so stop whining."

"It's not it. They're part of the soccer varsity." For the first time, I heard her say with a worried tone.

I smiled and gave her a comforting smile. "It'll be okay."

I changed to my P.E uniform and borrowed cleats from a girl from my class. I breathe deeply and tried to concentrate. I'm confident with my athletic ability but stopping for almost half a year from playing might rust my abilities. I tried to compose my stature. I tried to keep my head in the game.

The game started after 30 minutes. They decided that the game will be decided if I scored a goal or if they got the ball and I can't get it back for 5 minutes. The rule was easy and I can sense that they really are holding back. That's great news for me. I can kick their butt with my speed.

The ball was given to me and I started to dribble forward. The guys who cornered are the one playing the game two backers and one in keeper while the ball carrier was me. Their defense was not that tight. I dribbled the ball forward tried to sense on how they will attack. They tried to get the ball as lightly as possible. They thought that a simple can get the ball from me.

But when they found out that I really could put up a fight. They started to take it seriously. They tried a diving kick but no avail. While they are busy comprehending that they can't get a ball from a silly girl, I dribbled the ball forward and head to the goal. I met the brains waiting at the goal. I smiled and started to fight one on one with him. I tried a couple feints but he could deduce that I was only kidding. I smirked and tried to do my special move before the backers continue to get the ball from me. I sighed and did the "Bicycle Kick" that made my opponents shocked and even the bystanders.

I took the goal and jumped happily. Everyone welcome me with their applause and hugs while the guys stood at the background waiting for my response. I smiled and went to their place. I shook hands with them and accepted their apology.

"Welcome back."

[Author's Notes]

Sucks at sport related narration and even at fight scenes. *sigh* I tried to try something new and this is what I came up with. *sigh* I'm going to bury myself now.

NEXT UP: How long has it been?


	5. How long has it been?

_How long has it been? I never felt this kind of feeling for a very long time. I felt that I'm myself again._

"YOU!" Namine shouted and pointed me. I turned to her and smiled.

"How are you doing Namine?" I tried to divert the topic.

She slapped my head with a paper fan and shouted. "Wear proper uniform or else."

"Or else?" I grinned at her, while waiting for her response.

"Nothing." Namine blushed and turned away.

Everything started to feel like home. I'm completely settled in. No one was here to stab my back every time. I'm able to play sports again without Selphie holding me back. No problem, no worries.

HAKUNA MATATA!

I put on my trusted old sneakers and looked at the mirror. I flipped my hair and did a little posing at the mirror. I smiled and head my way out. Today was our monthly trip to the park as a "family".

Just before I entered middle school my father and mother went on different paths. They acted so cold to each other for many years now so they decided to date someone else and if they notice that their hearts still belong to each other then….. they still love each other. But unfortunately they didn't. They found a separate family to live with and completely abandoned us.

To make the long story short, they got divorced and went to their lovers which coincidentally have families on their own. Both of our parents can't take us with them. We, their original family were the ones left behind.

Aqua tried to support me but unfortunately that time she just started college when they got divorce. She flunked this and that due to stress. Terra, Vanitas and Ventus helped her overcome stress that I'm terribly grateful for. Then she came up with an idea of me staying at her dorm, which now I'm currently at, so we can be together unlike our parents did to us. For the financial business, they give us money every month. It was more than we need actually, not to mention it is **twice that we need**. But neither of us is happy. Family can never be bought by money.

I slapped my face and smiled. Why do I pity myself for? We knew that this is going to happen eventually and besides everything turned out fine so what's the problem? Ah….. yeah there is!

"Mom you're pregnant!" I said to her happily while deep inside I'm not.

She nodded to me and smiled. She rubbed my tummy and asked me to hold it too. "You two have been avoiding our calls for months. I thought we kept a promise."

My father nodded and pointed and looked at me. "I see that you revert back to your rebel self again. Why?"

I folded my arms and looked away to them. "Promises? Aren't those the one being broken?" I sighed and glared at them. "Like what you did?"

My mom trembled with fear and shock. It must been awhile ever since I spoke this way. I only created this "act" for them to see that they are wrong what they are doing. Then it became a habit and after time it became Kairi completely.

My dad supported my mom and glared back at me. "You know you're mom is pregnant." He scolded me.

I sighed and face palmed. "Mom, Dad do you hate me?" I looked at them and cried. "What is the purpose of this kind of meeting if this will happen every time. You're tearing me apart!"

Aqua showed up and calmed me down. She greeted Mom and Dad and apologize. We turned around and walked away from them. From a short distance, we sat down and get a drink.

She offered me a soda and hit my head. "I thought you hated this? Then why bother come at all."

I hold on to the soda a little tighter. "I thought there was still a way."

She laughed and cried. "No there isn't!" She continued to laugh as she lightly pat my back. "And stop being so strong it doesn't suit you. You looked like a gangster!"

I hugged her and smiled. "Then don't act like an adult. You don't look like one."

Well that was our life. Except for the faculty and our dorm mates no one else knew. I don't want anyone to pity me and I'm pretty sure Aqua thinks so too. But we're perfectly fine now. No monthly meetings from now on. We will not bother text them if it wasn't for their money. And whenever we text them we make sure that they will cry. It might not be as painful as ours but I want them to regret the thing they did.

"Kairi, let's go out on the weekend." A classmate of mine said while we are putting our shoes in the locker. I nodded and smiled. She waved goodbye and catch up with her friends. I sighed and closed my locker.

"That was the third invitation I had for this weekend." I said to myself while walking at the hallway.

"Good morning Kairi." A couple students greeted my along the hallway.

I smiled and put my bag back to place. Now I know what Sora felt whenever someone greeted him. Even though I'm friendly, I never paid attention to social status and fame. I only had a couple of friends Tidus and Wakka who are now attending all boys' school ,Selphie my best friend and Sora my childhood friend…..

"What will your vacation be like?" Roxas said to me.

It was self study and everyone was **busy doing anything besides studying**. Namine, Roxas and I gathered in a small circle and exchanged stories until it came to that topic.

"I'm going to visit my hometown. I miss it already." I sighed and looked out the window. I miss Selphie and I want to see our house. I wonder what it looked like now. Will I see him? Will there be a cha-

"It's only a train ride from here right?" Namine asked me with her usual monotone voice, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. Is there something bothering you?" I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled a little. "I'm just wondering why you're boyfriend hasn't come here and beg for your forgiveness."

I trembled a little and all of the memories that happened that day flashed on my mind. I want to laugh and joked about it in front of them. But…. I can't. I guess I'm not completely moved on yet even though it has been months.

I laughed and smiled weakly. "I guess he didn't love me that much."

Namine and Roxas looked at each other and gave me a comforting smile. Roxas patted my head while Namine just smiled in the background.

"You will find someone than him." Namine said softly and smiled. I guess there are times that her frankness can match the environment.

"Just give us a call and will be there." Roxas smiled and messed my hair.

"I won't." Namine interrupted and pouted. She then smiled and looked at me. "I might punch Sora if I will see him."

"Thanks."

Speaking of him, how is he actually?

"Sora, you're girlfriend is here."

"Okay." Sora jumped out of his desk and went outside the room. "Ready to go?"

The girl with a short black hair nodded and held on to Sora's hands. She looked a lot like Kairi in many ways especially when Kairi still had a short hair, only with different partings. Could this mean that Sora completely moved on?

"_How long has it been since I saw his face_?" I smiled and cling to hope that there is a chance that I will see him during the holidays, that there is still a second chance with him.

[Author's Notes]

Come and hit me hurtful reviews. I rushed this because I didn't post a chapter for a very long time. And I'm working on these for almost a week now and I still can't come up with a very good story. Now the thing you see here is a makeup and go chapter. Whatever comes to mind, I typed it here! But the thing with Kairi's parents our real. It's actually part of the story.

What I meant with the make up and go chapter is that I have no dialogue in my mind but there is an actual plot on what will happen in the chapter(example I know they will bump to each other but don't know how they're conversation will be). I just don't how to put it in order that's why I just type whatever comes in my mind that I think is still related on the chapter. ANYWAY JUST READ IT AND TRY TO ENDURE MY BAD WRITING SKILLS.

NEXT UP: The Train Ride Home


	6. The Train Ride Home

"Nice game!" The team captain said at the field. Everyone collapsed from tiredness. Roxas and Namine went to my side and handed over a towel and a bottle of water.

"You should enter as a varsity player. You're good at this." Roxas said and pulled me out of the ground.

I smiled and looked at the players. "I guess so but playing is just enough for me for now."

"This is the last day of the class this year right? Do you think we will have a white Christmas this year?" Namine asked while looking at the sky.

"I hope so." I said and put my hand on my waist. I turned to them and smiled. "Let's go home." I pulled their hands and waved to the players at the field.

"The twins will be at your house during the holidays right?" I asked Roxas while walking back home.

Roxas nodded and smiled. "I'm actually going to the dorm house today to help them moved back at the house."

Namine took his arms and glared at me. "I'm going with him **this time**."

I laughed and remembered the first time Roxas and I walked home. "I know, I know." I'm not even bothered with my crush to Roxas anymore. I bet it faded a long time ago. Now I'm actually wondering why the twins live at the dorms house even though Roxas can walk from there to his house, the distance is very short. Even the college is a bus ride away. Do you think they are kicked out of the house?

"Good Luck." Namine said to me with a hushed tone. I stopped laughing and looked at her.

I smiled at her and assured her that I'm fine. "Don't worry nothing will change if I see him." I pumped my chest, almost hurting myself rather than showing my toughness. She laughed and wiped a single tear from her eyes.

She was so worried…..

Aqua put my bags down on the ground from the car. Terra then put it to our house while I sat on the door way. After putting all of my bags, Aqua went to my side and patted my head. "Are you sure you're okay here?" I nodded and smiled at her. "Just call me if one of our parents went here okay?" She said with uneasiness on her tone.

I hugged her and pinched her cheeks. "Don't worry Grandma and Grandpa is here they will not let our parents lay hands on me." I gestured her to get going. She nodded and went to the car. I followed her and waved them goodbye. Terra gave me a high five while Aqua hugged me one last time.

I waved and waved until I can't see them anymore. I sighed and went to the house. When I entered the house, I saw Grandpa putting my bags at my old room. I tried to get it to Grandpa but Grandma said that they missed me so much and it's the only way they can show how much they missed me. I cried and hugged my Grandma.

"I miss you to Grandma."

"I can't believe it." I said while looking at a map my grandma gave to me. "I've just been away for months and now I'm lost, unbelievable!" I looked at the map again and crossed the pedestrian lane. I bumped into a muscular man besides a lamp post. I bowed immediately and said sorry.

The man laughed and spoke. "Kairi you're so polite. I can't believe it, ya?" I raised my head and saw Wakka. I jumped in joy and hugged him in the process.

"How've you been?" I asked him. "How's Tidus?"

"Calm down Kairi. He's fine, athletic and as popular as ever."

"I see. He never changed." I smiled while remembering Tidus. "And Selphie?"

"Well…." He paused and tried to choose his words carefully. "She's been crying a lot recently. She must really miss you."

"Why is she crying?" I asked even though I don't want to hear the answer. I might not take it.

"Because of So-"

"Oi, Wakka you're late!" Tidus shouted while running to us.

Wakka laughed and turned to Tidus. "And I'm the one who's late." He then turned to me and said. "Kairi's back for the holidays."

Tidus smiled and messed my hair. "Welcome back. You seem different."

Wakka interrupted and said. "She's like the Kairi we knew when we're still a kid, spunky and full of energy."

Tidus hit him in the head and said. "Don't 'still a kid' with me, it makes me sounds old. We're still 14." I laughed at them and remembered the good old times.

I'm glad to be back.

They stopped arguing and looked at me. They started to look serious and looked like they have something to tell to me.

I stopped laughing and looked at them. "Is something wrong?" I asked them. I felt that they knew something terrible that I can't bear.

Tidus sighed and said. "Just visit Selphie while you're here. We got to go. We still have practice." He said with a serious tone. They turned their backs at me and waved goodbye. Wakka turned around for the last time and smiled at me.

It felt like he's saying that I can handle it.

After a few hours of thinking, I went Selphie's house and tried to talk to her. I can hear her sobs and weeps from the front door.

"Selphie is there something wrong?" I said to her while making my way on her house but no avail.

I heard her sat on the ground and cried a little louder. "You went here in a wrong time. You're gonna get hurt."

I gulped and decided not to asked what does she meant by that. "If it is related to Sora I can handle it. I have moved on. I don't love him anymore." I tried to be as cheerful as ever while lying to her.

"I know you. You will be hurt if you will find out about it." She said with a serious tone. She opened the door and hugged me. She was in her normal attire but was covered by her blanket. I felt that the blanket is soaking wet. She cried this much already?

"Promise me if you will cry, cry next to me okay? She looked straight at my eyes while tears continued to fall.

I nodded and hugged her back.

I want to know. What does everyone know that I don't? Why is it so important that no one can tell me? Is it related to_ him_?

Selphie's mother requested Selphie to go back to her bed and get a rest. I greeted her mother and went my way back to my house. On my way back, I kept thinking scenarios based on the hints they gave to me. But with a small brain capacity that I have, I can't think of a proper situation matching their hints.

I sighed and heard the train passing by on my side. I smiled and closed my eyes. I tried to absorb the sound that the train made. Nostalgic memories rushed in my mind. My childhood days flashed one by one. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sora standing right across me. I can't move. I don't know what to do. I can't fake it. I can't act like nothing happened between us. I don't want to cry. I'm not going to cry!

I smiled and greeted him. "Merry Chr-"

He passed by me and spoke the words. "I gotta go. I'm sorry."

I stood there for minutes. People started to look at me and wonder is wrong with me. I tried to hold on my tears. I tried to smile my way to it. But I collapsed on the floor and cried. I cried and cried.

Then I realized something._** I still loved him**_.

[Author's Notes]

Thanks for the review. Because of your reviews I created this for only 3 hours. My mind is bursting with ideas. But I'm going to mellow down after this chapter. I think the next chapter is the hardest one to write.

NEXT UP: Will he came rushing in?


	7. Will he came rushing in?

"Class Dismissed."

Stand. Bow. Sit.

I took my bag and went outside the classroom. After I stepped outside the classroom, I saw a bunch of girls looking and staring at the windows. They kept yelling and screaming. My head ached causing me to go as far as possible from them. They remind me of Sora's fangirls.

"That's from the school a train ride away from here, right?"

"I believe its Destiny Islands or something or maybe somewhere in the middle of it? I don't know."

My face began to sweat and my body can no longer move. I gulped and started to hesitate if I'm going to look. I got hunch that it was Sora. Who could else that be? Maybe he wants to…..

"Kairi…" Selphie said while waking me up. "You're going to leave today, right?"

I sat up and nodded. She turned around and fixed her bed then I gave the biggest frown that I made in my life on her back. It's not because it was the good part of the dream but it's because he didn't show up.

I didn't saw him again.

It felt like he was avoiding me.

While waiting for him to show up, I never noticed that the time was ticking and moving. If it was, maybe I was waiting for an eternity. In other words it was impossible yet I'm still waiting.

After I saw him, I went instantly to Selphie and cried to my heart's content. I told her everything from my feelings up to the way he acted that day to me. He didn't greet. He didn't smile. I bet he didn't want to see me as well.

Selphie hugged me and looked like she wanted to tell me something. I smiled and looked at her. I shook my head and touched her face.

I don't want to hear that.

I'm just going to suffer.

Enough is enough.

"How's vacation?" Namine said while Roxas ,Namine and I went to the student council room.

I shook my head and acted like I'm crying. "It was the worst I SAW HIM but still I got to spend it with my best friend." This is the only way of forgetting this. To act like you don't care and joked about it.

I hope I can do it though….

"You saw him?" Namine asked with a surprised tone.

"I knew it! We should have come with you." Roxas snapped his fingers and exclaimed.

I just smiled and carry on walking. "Yep, I saw him when I went to visit some of my favorite spots in our hometown. Can you believe it?" I laughed. If this acting goes well I'm going to take drama-related course in college. I'm getting good at this.

Namine and Roxas looked at each other and proceeded on the room. My jaw dropped on how heartless they are. No why's and how are you? Maybe I'm just good at acting and it was very convincing. I guess that was really it.

"Kairi hurry up! The meeting is about to start. We can't start without you. You're the secretary you know!" One of the three stooges said to me. I nodded and hasten my way to the room.

Will he came rushing in?

Knock! Knock!

"This is Sora. I need to talk to Kairi immediately." His voice echoed at the student council room. "If you don't open this I'm going to barge in."

Namine sighed and showed displeasure. "That's not even lock you know. Attention whore."

The guys looked at me and grinned. All their tail and horns showed up. If Namine wasn't there, they will tease me for sure. I sighed and raised my hands in the air.

Fine, fine. I'm going to talk to him.

"Meeting adjourned." Namine said.

I shook my head and regained my senses. I looked at my notebook and it was completely empty. I didn't write anything about the discussion they had this meeting. Namine will surely scold at me. I raised my notebook and tried to hide my face with it.

"Kairi." Namine's ice-cold voice said. I started to tremble and threw tantrums for divine protection or earplugs if God is choosy. She then took a notebook and threw it at me. My tantrums started to change from divine protection to invincibility or better yet teleportation. I will teleport her to MARS.

"That's what we all talked about." She turned around and walked away. "Roxas noticed that you're spacing out so he jots down notes just in case."

Roxas smiled at me and gave a V-sign pose. I sighed and thanked God immediately for giving me an immediate response. I opened the notebook and checked the pages. I then noticed at the last page there was something written there.

You can do it Kairi. You're strong. –Namine.

I smiled and looked at the ceiling, Namine you liar.

After that, I confined myself on my room. I lie on my bed and wander on my thoughts. I kept on thinking on scenarios that might happen between us. Who knows maybe tonight he will throw pebbles at my window and serenade me right? There are many possibilities. ANYTHING could happen.

"You dumb idiot scatterbrain Kairi." Namine shouted while putting down a handful of paperwork on the table.

"You're mean" I pouted and rest my head on the table.

"I'm not mean. I'm just telling the truth." She turned to me and objected.

"Can you let me dream?" I said to her and pleaded.

She hit me in the head without warning and sighed. "Please use that tremendous amount of imagination of yours on your test paper." She rubbed her forehead and moaned from pain. "You can make impossible things to be possible."

I folded my arms and pouted. "Those things can really happen! You don't know Sora! He will do things like that!" I stuck my tongue out from anger. I was starting to lose my common sense. I know she was right and all but all those things are hard not to believe.

She sighed once again. Namine started to lose her patience. She looked at me eye to eye and said. "It's okay to dream but dream if there is a slightest chance of him wanting you." She grabbed my shoulder and held it tight. "He didn't cry nor acted like you when you two met. So please for your own safety moved on! If he'd loved you enough he will not wait for you to cross paths again. He will chase you just seconds after you ran away."

I closed my eyes and tried to comprehend her words. I nodded and heed her. I believed in her but my heart can't take it and my tears want to flow endlessly.

Is this why moving on is really hard, even though I can't see him?

"Kairi." Sora said while sitting like a gangster at the front of our gate. He stood up and smiled. He took something on his pocket and gave it to me.

I opened it slowly and saw a ring with an etched marking "I'm sorry" on it. He took it from the box and put in my hands. I covered my face and cried.

"Why do you want me to fall in love with you even more?"

I want to move on but dreams like this always halt my progress. Is this the side effect of loving him so much? Is that why unrequited love hurts? It drives you to the corner but still, you can feel happy even though he's breaking you apart already.

"Go back here if you have time, Kairi." A bunch of first years and second years shouted to me while I walked away for the last time at our middle school. I turned to them and raised my diploma.

I'm going to have a boyfriend this High School. I PROMISE.

I looked at sign board as hardly as I could. I'm already on tiptoe but I still can't see what class I am in. I lose my balance for a couple of times already, good thing someone always catch me. Then finally I found my name from the list.

"I found it, Class 1-C!" I exclaimed in joy. My journey has been long and hard.

"How annoying." Someone from the back groaned and shouted. Based on his tone he was VERY displeased. I gulped and turned around to apologize if it was my fault. But a sudden twist of fate flashed by in an instance.

**He was there**.

A one in a million chance in a person's lifetime.

[Author's Notes]

I'm following Japan's education curriculum, one Middle School (consisting of three years) and one Senior High School (which is also three years).

Again, Kairi transferred in the middle of her second year in middle school and now she's entering senior high. **Yes, it's a timeskip**. Because there will be no development if I continued on her middle school life. She will just dream and dream on things that will never happen. Besides this is the most interesting part of the story. STAY TUNED.

NEXT UP: Twists and Turns


	8. Twists and Turn

"!"

I pointed him and shouted by impulse.

"You!" I stared him down and pointed him.

He didn't change. He was the same as before. I felt relieved at some point. He's the Sora that I once knew. Maybe we could start over again as friends and just stay like that. To tell you the truth I actually missed the guy.

"Who are you?" Sora said with a drowsy face. His eyes were half opened and completely uninterested. He yawned and walked passed me.

I stood there frozen in shock. I trembled from embarrassment and blushed. Still holding a grudge eh? I will make you regret it. Just you wait Sora! If that's how you play then I accept your challenge!

I turned around and walked away. I glanced at him for a second and pouted. I slapped my face and motivated myself.

Let the game begins.

I looked around and sighed. My eyes began to tear up and I can't help myself from frowning. I miss Namine and Roxas already. Now I'm wishing to be in the same school with them. I now regret not taking the entrance exam of their school. But still whether I take the exam or not, I know to myself that I don't belong on a HIGH PRESTIGOUS ELITE SCHOOL since I'm not that good on academics.

Namine sneezed with fineness, covering her face with her hands and making small squeaky noise. Roxas smiled and offered her a hanky. She took the hanky and wiped her nose.

"Kairi must have missed you already." Roxas jokingly stated.

Namine gave him an unconvinced looked and folded her arms. "I'm sure she only remembered me because she has no one to copy her homework with."

Roxas grinned and patted her head. "I hear that loud and clear. _You missed her too_."

I continued sitting on my chair, depressed. I don't know anyone from this class not to mention Sora is roaming around as well. I forgot that this school is only a ride from my hometown so there is a high possibility of him getting enrolled here.

I hate this.

I continued sulking at my chair without noticing someone approaching me.

"Missed me already?" Some obnoxious voice awakened me from my trance. I looked at the person talking to me. I unconsciously rolled my eye and sighed.

"Why are you here? Please return to your classroom." I looked away and pouted, angrily.

"Why so stingy?" He asked but I didn't give any response. He sighed and sat beside my seat. My eyes widened and almost died from shock.

He smirked and looked at me, amusingly. I clutched my head and stood up. I shouted, getting the attention of my classmates. He laughed and soon some of my classmates followed him. I sat down and looked to the window. I pouted as I hold my tears.

I hate you!

"Again why are you following me?" I shouted at him while walking at the hallway, on our way to the cafeteria.

"You're the only one I know in our class." He said while putting his hands behind his head. "Besides I missed my best friend." He said and moved his face next to mine.

I sighed and pushed his face away from me. "I didn't know you still have feelings for me." I said leaving him in shock.

Sora scratched his head and sat on the floor. "She changed. She was the same as before, the girl that I fell in love with."

_Sora you lazy bum, wake up! _

_I'll race you!_

_I know that I will find you snoozing around here. _

_Sora let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!_

_Sora don't ever change…_

Sora shook his head and stood up. "You're the one who changed Kairi." Sora entered the cafeteria and saw Kairi sitting alone at the table. He smiled and tried to get her attention. He then noticed that some girls were approaching Kairi. Kairi greeted them happily much to Sora's shock.

"What happen to the past two years that I was gone beside her?" He took a deep breath and placed his hands on his pocket. He looked at her again and left the cafeteria. "Now I missed her more…."

"I wish I was there."

Sora went back to the room and slept. He lost his appetite and tried to sleep the anxiety he had. Then someone placed a hot smelling food against his face. He looked up and saw it was Kairi, sipping her juice.

"I thought you might be hungry." I said to him and bring the food closer to him. He continued to look at me and waited for something. I sighed and placed my other hand to my waist. "Fine, it's free."

Sora's expression changed and resembled a child being extremely happy. "Thanks. If this happen often I think we can rebuild our broken friendship."

I trembled and squeezed my juice to let go of my anxiety. I saw him shocked on his own words. He slowly chewed the portion he just bite and looked at me. "I'm sorry." His shaky voice managed to say.

I can't smile and faked it. I can't just say that it's okay, I'm over it. I don't want to treat my hardships as nothing. Those pains are etched deep deep inside my heart.

He looked down and gulped. "Why don't we date again?" He muttered silently.

My eyes widened and my mind can't come up with things to say. Even so, I think my voice will not come out properly even if I have a response to say. I waited for his continuation. I thought there will be a "just kidding", "don't take that seriously" and "let's just stay friends okay?"

"I-I"

"Please sit down and state your name, previous school and your ambitions." The prof said and went on the center of the classroom. I sat on my seat and looked at the front. I frowned and sighed. I didn't even have a chance to say my reply. It didn't seem to be a joke. I wonder if he will ask me that question again.

While I'm busy thinking, Sora on the other hand looked at me seriously while eating the siopao I bought. The prof saw him eating and called out to him. "You Mister Sora please finished that immediately."

All of our classmates looked at him as he single handedly chewed the remaining HALF of the siopao. Everyone laughed while some wondered if he needs some water. Sora bowed down and apologized.

"How did you know my name Sir?"

Our prof face palmed and shook his head. "All the previous teachers of this class this day commented about you. And I'm the one that come over to your school last fall to promote this school." He paused while Sora ran to the front and tried to silence the Prof. "As far as I remembered, you're kneeling and begging to me to accept you here."

"Sir….." Sora said while embarrassingly went back to his seat. "No need to mention that. "

Everyone laughed including me as well but when our eyes met I unconsciously stopped and looked away.

Did I hear him right?

I stretched my hands and yawned. "First day of class is surely boring. I hope we change pace tomorrow." I noticed my phone is ringing and went to get it. The phone continued to vibrate but when I'm about to answer it the caller hanged. I looked at my phonebook and saw it was Selphie. I looked at my messages and saw a couple text messages. The one that caught my eye was

**See you tomorrow. ^^V –Sora.**

I smiled and my heart skipped a little. I was about to die from happiness when I saw Selphie's message.

Sora had a girlfriend after you. –Selphie.

My hands started to tremble. I can't hold my phone still. I started to notice that my phone's vision started to get blur but then I noticed it was me. I was crying.

I was crying again for the same guy like I did a thousand times before.

[Author's Notes]

Sorry for late update. Busy doing stuffs at college. Project this and that and reporting this and that. It's so frustrating! But I hope that I have a spare time next week to write the next chapter.

BTW sorry if the quotations from the game are wrong. I only typed the thing that I recalled and I don't have my PS2 or internet connection to verify if I'm wrong. And Sorry if the changing of POV is not properly executed well. I'm on a rush.

And FYI the emoticon Sora created is a guy with a piece sign or on Japan called a v-sign.

NEXT UP: Unsung Melody


	9. Unsung Melody

"We hereby vote Kairi and Sora to be….."

I sighed and look at Sora in the corner of my eye. He noticed me and gave a confused look.

"…..OUR CLASS REPRESENTATIVES!"

I stood up and smashed my desk. "I don't want to do all those stuffs **alone**." I demanded. Sora coughed and glared at me.

"You do know that I was voted as well, right?"

I cried and continued to protest. "What difference does it make?" I said and chewed my handkerchief.

He glared at me even harder and raised his brow. "Do you mean that I'm useless?" He raised his voice and charge right in front of me.

I shivered a little and laughed weakly. "I didn't say that!" He looked at me again and went to his seat. "I just meant that you will not do your job accordingly." I whispered to myself.

"I heard that!"

Our whole class laughed and clapped their hands. Sora and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

"Have you ever dated each other?" One of our classmates asked.

I laughed and gestured no. "Actually we're just best friends. We grew up together." I said unintentionally hurting Sora's feelings.

Sora smiled and gave his response as well. "We could have if Kairi didn't move out of town, right Kairi?" He said stabbing my heart.

Some of our classmates squealed while we both exchange taunts at each other. Our homeroom adviser coughed and signaled everyone to stop. He looked at us and smiled.

"You're first job as the class representative is to buy brooms, mops and buckets."

"WHAT? But we already have things like that in our closet Sir!" I pointed the opened closet, which is now completely empty.

Sora and My adviser laughed. Then after they had their fun, our Adviser coughed and smiled at me. "There is a tradition here that every year we replaced cleaning supplies to donate the old ones."

"Sorry I didn't know that. Sorry being dumb" I pouted and sat on my desk.

So here I am buying brooms and mops with Sora ON A WEEKEND. I hope it will go smoothly.

As we walk on the shopping district, I noticed my phone was ringing. I picked it up and heard Namine's voice.

"Hey Namine!" I exclaimed in joy. I noticed Sora scooted down a little closer and tried listen to our conversation. I grinned and turned around.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"Roxas said that Riku was studying at your school. Be careful."

"RIKU? But wait how did Roxas knew? And why do I need to be careful?" I shouted not noticing Sora being nervous at the back.

Namine sighed and transferred her phone on the other side. "Well, Riku visited our middle school and coincidentally Roxas was there. I didn't know you were his childhood friend."

"Well…. I don't have the perfect time to tell you that. So why do I need to be extra careful again?"

"When he saw your picture at our school he just shouted and said that you're his soul mate. I can't believe he will turn into something so weird."

I laughed and looked at Sora. I bet he knows that Riku is studying at our school but why didn't tell me? He knows that Riku was our childhood friend.

"How is Roxas? Can I talk to him?" I grinned and looked Sora trying his best to listen at our conversation. "Don't worry Namine as if I still had a crush with Roxas. Don't get jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Namine asked in curiosity. I laughed nervously and hope that Namine will play along. She laughed and said. "Ah now I know. Sora's with you right?"

I laughed and looked at Sora. "Yep."

Namine sighed and smiled. "You never changed. Ow I gotta go. Our prof is coming. See you."

"Prof? ON A SATURDAY?" I asked her angrily.

"Yes. I gotta go, bye." Namine hung up. I sighed and put my phone back to my pocket. I noticed Sora and punched him in the head.

"I'm not eavesdropping." He said defensively.

"Not that! Why didn't you tell me that we are studying at the same school with Riku." I shouted him.

"I didn't know he was." He tried to lie his way out of it. Our conversation was then stopped when someone called Sora. He hurriedly answered the phone and said. "Sora speaking."

He then started to look depressed and gulped. "Ow hi Riku." He said nervously while I glared at him at the back. "I got to go Riku I'm busy." He then ended his conversation to Riku an hung up the phone , I even doubt they have one.

I folded my arms and pouted. Sora lied. Why?

"_The only reason I didn't said it to her is because I know she respects Riku so much. She will be very happy that she will see Riku again. It scared me_."

"Your excuse?" I leaned over to him and asked him angrily. I noticed someone tugging my pants. I looked at my pants and saw a young girl with the same color of my hair, which was rare, and raised her up.

"Are you lost?" I asked and the little girl nodded. She wiped her tears and smiled at me. How cute. I smiled and cuddled her.

"Evolution of Kairi." Sora whispered from the back. I glared at him and hissed.

"Big sister Kairi." The girl said happily shocking the both of us.

"Wow you're smart." Sora approached us and patted the little girl.

"Thanks."

"Mimi where are you?" A familiar voice said. My body started to feel goose bumps and I can't move away from the place where I stand. The little girl smiled and went down on the ground.

"Mama." She happily exclaimed.

I looked at their direction and saw my mom. I was right. It was her. My heart started to beat faster and my chest started to tighten up. Sora smiled and waved at my mom. Ow yeah… I forgot. He didn't know. No one knew.

"I haven't seen you in ages Auntie." Sora said and approached her. "How's life treating you?"

My mom nodded and smiled. I noticed that wrinkles started to show up in My Mom's beautiful skin. And that child might be the one I saw in her womb a few years ago.

My mom turned to me and smiled. I diverted my look at somewhere else and never spoke. Sora must have found this odd. He knew how much I love Mom.

"How are you Kairi? How's school?"

"Sora we have brooms and mops to buy right? Let's go." I ignored her questions and walked on the opposite side of where they are.

My mom sighed and tears started to fall on her cheeks. "Sora could you follow her and call Aqua that Kairi saw me today."

"I guess?" Sora said in confusion.

"It's best to be on my way. I don't want Aqua to see me as well." She turned around and walked away. "Give my regards to your parents."

"I will deliver the message." Sora said and followed me. He saw me sitting in a bench, still shocked. He didn't ask why or what happened. He just sat there. The silence was soothing. He took my phone and dialed Aqua's number.

"Hello." He said on the other line.

"Yes?" Aqua answered back. "Sora is that you?"

"Your Mom said that I should call you and said that Kairi saw her."

"Okay I'm on my way." Aqua hung up and Sora returned my phone back. I can read from his face that he want to ask something but tried to whistle out his confusion. He stood up and did some stretching.

"I'm going to buy the mops and brooms. Aqua's on her way so you will be safe." He said and pointed out the market place.

I simply shook my head and asked him to sit. "Please stay with me."

Sora blush a little and sat down. He crossed his legs and waited. "It's not fair. If you want me here then tell me what is happening. I'm worried about you."

That was the last words I heard from him. I fall asleep on his shoulders and next thing I know, I was back at our house sleeping on the bed.

"What is happening?" I can hear Sora asked outside my door.

"I don't know if I can tell you." Aqua said while Sora protested.

"Don't worry. I will tell him everything." I said while I opened my door.

Aqua sighed and smiled. "If you say so. But please stay on bed." I nodded while she left us alone.

"My mom and dad divorced few years ago." I said right on the spot. "None of them can't take us because of their new partners' request."

"When? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sora barked those questions at me.

I sighed and smiled. "You don't really hold back do you?" I said causing him to stop. "It was the day when you confessed to me. I tried to tell you several times bit things got complicated and I've started to reason out. Why do I have to tell you this after all this time? Why do I need to tell you? What does it have to do with you?"

He took my hands and placed his head with mine. "I'm sorry. I never knew that I was so naïve and ignorant for all this time. I'm sorry…."

I smiled and hugged him. "I'm used to it."

[Author's Notes]

I'm sorry for not updating recently. I'm super duper busy with college stuffs. I might not be able to update next week as well. Sorry guys.

But thanks for reading this.


	10. Evolution of Kairi

I woke up and look at the mirror. I brushed my hair up and put up a flashing smile. I put on my pants and shirt and took my bag. I hurriedly went downstairs and threw my bag at the sofa. My mom yelled at me and said that I should be careful. I smiled and shrugged it off. I took my plate out of the table and ate at front of the t.v as always. My mom looked at me and smiled.

"You never changed Sora." My mom said totally giving up on my morning habit.

"I can't help it." I said with my mouth full. "I'm used to it."

"I heard that Kairi was your classmate again." My mom said, echoing across the kitchen.

I stopped eating and finished the food on my mouth. "Yeah. Is there something wrong Mom?"

"What are you going to do now?" She said while washing the dishes.

You really can't hide things from your mom. They know you better than yourself. But thanks to her, I realized the real problem here. What am I supposed to do? Where do we stand?

"Class Rep!" I greeted her upon entering the classroom. She was wearing her uniform as usual, folded sleeves and jacket wrapped around her waist. And to add to her style, she sat with crossed legs. If Selphie could see her now!

"Be lady-like Kairi!" I said to my mind mimicking Selphie.

She looked at me, confused. She must've noticed that I'm daydreaming and laughing by myself.

"Yes?" Kairi replied to my greeting earlier.

I almost fall down on my seat seeing how slow her mind is. I laughed while she hit me on the head.

"Don't go laughing at someone in front of you!" She pouted and carried on doing her things.

"Why did she change anyway?" I asked to myself as I look at my classmates. Her confident smile and her boyish stature flash to my mind.

How can someone change so drastically?

_Kairi moved at our town when we were 9. She was a center of attention. She's cute and lively. She already befriended everyone just by a day. That's why everyone loved her. _

"_Tidus, Wakka I want to join on your ball game!" Kairi said and demanded._

"_We can't."_

"_This is not a game for girls." Tidus added to Wakka's response._

_Kairi stomped her feet and walked away. After a few minutes later she brought a ball and played with Selphie. They kicked the ball back and forth and tried to make combos for a very long time. Their voices caught everyone's attention at the beach. When she noticed Wakka and Tidus were looking also, she glared at them and sticks her tongue out. _

_But then….._

_A bunch of boys went to our room and gathered around Kairi's seat. "Kairi let's play football (soccer)!" One of them said. _

_Kairi put down her pen and looked at them while tucking her hair behind her ear. "I can't. Not today, I guess." She said._

_Her friends left the room, disappointed. Not because of her response but because she changed. She sat normally and HAD MAKE-UP. How can a middle schooler have these kinds of things? It was very shocking. Some of our teacher reacted while some said that it suits her._

Are they blind?

Who needs make-up if it doesn't suits you? I know she's cute and all when she applies lipstick and blush on but still Kairi is Kairi and THIS IS NOT KAIRI. I don't want her to be like this.

"You seem to be very popular at our school." I said to her during our lunch break.

"Why?" She asked and grinned. "Are you jealous?" She added to her amusement.

"It's just a little bit surprising." I said while I leaned at my chair. "You're not sociable when we were in middle school."

She stopped eating and looked like I stepped on a mine field. She didn't reply and she kept silent for a couple of minutes.

"_Kairi why don't we hang out this weekend." One of our classmates said. "Every girl in our class will come." She added pointing on Sora's fan girls. _

_Kairi gulped and held on her bag tighter. "Everyone?"_

"_Yep! Everyone!" The girl smiled and said. "Be sure to come okay. See you there." Our classmate waved and turned around_

_Kairi looked at her back and tried to imagine her weekend with Sora's fan girls. She can't picture any smiles and laughs. She can only picture a weekend full of torture. Hair plucking, hair raising and ear deafening weekend._

"_I can't go." Kairi shouted so loud that everyone can hear it._

_Our classmate then turned around and looked at Kairi. "Why?"_

_Kairi avoided eye-contact and looked down. "I just can't" Kairi said and rushed off._

_SHE THINKS THAT WE'RE NOT COOL ENOUGH. SHE ONLY WANTS SORA AS HER COMPANY. LEAVE HER BE. WHY BOTHER ASKING SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE US?_

_She heard Sora's fan girls said to our classmates. Those words cause everyone to talk about it. They began to hate Kairi. Those rumors and beliefs didn't fade and it actually worsens when Kairi started to ignore them completely. They started to think Sora's fan girls' words were true and they started to ignore her as well._

"Kairi!" Three synchronized voiced greeted from behind. Kairi turned around and saw the three idiots, the ones who challenged her in soccer and punched her in the face.

"Three Idiots, you guys are here!" Kairi exclaimed and approached them. I followed her and looked at them.

"Who's he?" One of the three idiots said and looked at me.

"Sora." She briefly answered. I gulped and prepared for the things they will say. I don't know what kind of bad things she said to them.

"Is that the best friend of yours?" They said while thinking.

She snapped her finger and patted them on the head. "Bingo. Good Dogs!"

She didn't say anything? Not a single word? They didn't know about the accident and how we broke up? Do they even know we used to be a couple?

"Fans Club of yours?" I said and pointed to the three.

"No!" They all shouted in unison.

The three felt chills on their spine and looked at Kairi. "We will never ever look at her like that!"

"She's an amazona!" One of them even added.

"YOU GUYS WILL SEE HELL!" She said as she readied her fist and looked at them with stone cold gaze.

The three laughed and waved goodbye. "See you later Kairi. Take Care."

Kairi sighed and massaged her shoulders. "Those guys are lucky."

"I thought you didn't know anyone here at our school."

"I did. I didn't know and I didn't ask them if they will study here. We're not that close."

"Those aren't classmates of yours?" I asked her pointed the path the three just took.

"Nope." She stretched and shook her head. "They're only a part of the student council. I only see them during meetings."

I wowed and clapped. "You? A member of _**THE**_ student council?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "For Your Information I'm the secretary of the student council for two years." She said proudly.

I laughed and fell on the floor. "What kind of magic did you use?"

"At least I have a productive middle school life. How about you? Aren't you famous among girls?" She said, slightly irritated.

My smile faded and avoided eye contact. She noticed and leaned to me a little bit closer. "That was then." I said in a hushed tone.

"Now that we think about it I haven't seen your fan girls here." She said and placed her hand below her chin.

"Fan girls?"

"The one, who always squealed, cheered and greeted you." She said and pointed her finger on my face.

"They started hating me after I dated them." I said.

She blinked and put on an expressionless face. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes were almost dilated. I snapped my finger and tried to regain her senses. I even tried calling her AMAZONA. But she's still shocked.

Then after a few minutes, she released a deep breath and shouted. "I know that you dated someone after me but ALL OF THEM? What happened? ARE YOU BLIND?" She said, still comprehending the things I said.

That's why I don't want to talk to you. I don't have the guts to face you.

"Not just them." I said and gulped.

"What do you mean not just them?" She said while she clutched her head.

"I dated 24 girls after you." I finally said it. How will she see me now?

[Author's Notes]

Sorry for not putting up a NEXT UP last chapter. I forgot to put one. I was busy that time.

Sooooooooo how was it?

Did you expect Sora dating 24 girls after Kairi? Or you just thought it was only Xion?

Well this is one of the twists I plotted gihihihi. AND THERE'S MORE. (BRACE YOURSELF)

I hope you didn't get swept away. :3

NEXT UP: 24-0


	11. 24 versus 0

Twe-twenty FOUR?

I looked at him and he seems unease. He avoided eye contact and kept scratching his nose from embarrassment. He looks like a child who confessed that he wet his bed. HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE THAT HAVE 24 GIRLFRIENDS AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF IS THAT EVEN THE APPROPRIATE REACTION TO THAT?

"How can someone have 24 girlfriends in that short amount of time? That's not even possible! That lapse of time is too short to have a serious relationship with 24 girlfriends." I said while busy counting on my hands. I clutched my head and paused. He looked surprised and gulped. I glared and turned to him. "DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T TREAT THOSE GIRLS RIGHT?"

"Well that's why uhm "the fan girls" hated me right." He said to me with cool confidence manner. It seriously ticked me off.

"You heartless dumb idiot Sora. Do you know how much they loved you!" I shouted while I continued to point his chest. I cornered him at the corner and yelled. God this idiot is an idiot.

He sighed and carefully removed my finger to his chest. "Don't act like you haven't done anything wrong." He said in a calm hushed tone.

"Don't tell me that you're blaming me for turning into a jerk?" I shouted again to his face.

"NOT THAT!" He barked right back at me. I felt a little chill and closed my eyes from fright. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND AFTER ME!" He shouted again while placing his hands against his chest.

I blinked as I looked confuse.

Why bring that topic up? Is that even related to our fight right now?

"I DIDN'T HAVE ONE!"

"See I know you have one- WHAT?" He paused and looked at me.

"I didn't have one after you." I said, shyly. He might think its still because of him. Well it's really because of him but still he doesn't have the right to think of that! I will label him FEELER if he does. But then again why would I label if it's really true?

BUT I STILL WON'T ADMIT IT TO HIM!

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying."

"Then why?"

"Why what?" I asked slightly irritated. Why the sudden change of course? Why did it change to me? 

"Why didn't you enter relationship?" He said with a hint of embarrassment on his tone. And I ask again why is he acting like that? Why does he need to be embarrassed on asking me? He's pushing me to the edge. I don't want to think! I want answers! Sora why are you like that?

You sounded interested and happy… I don't want to hope again.

"Because I still like you!" I said

…

…

…

…

…

…

**in my mind**. If Namine will hear me now she will burn me to crisp. But kidding aside, I really can't deny that half of the reason of why I didn't enter a relationship is because of him. But we've been talking and laughing like the old times these past months and there's no hint of feelings in his actions or words.

SO WHAT NOW?

"It's because I'm not ready yet. I might….. hurt myself again." I said right on the spot. Yes you're right, I made it up! Well I can't state the real reason or else its game over right? It will prove that I lose, that I'm the one that is at fault on what happened to us. That I'm the only one that still had feelings for him.

"I thought you're popular on your old school." He said and slightly turned away. And correct me if I'm wrong am I seeing something or do I really saw him smirk? He smirked!

What was that about?

Is he happy that I didn't enter a relationship? Well, that's RUDE. FYI Sora, a couple of guys asked me but I refused so please put your ego back where it belongs I can see it from here. You don't need to laugh about it. I'm just bad at handling relationship unlike you so I didn't enter one. BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT OVER YOU SO DON'T EVER EVER THINK THAT I'M STILL HEAD OVER HEELS ABOUT YOU.

"What was that smirk about?" I asked and slapped my bag in his back.

"What smirk?" He said with a casual tone and walked away. "I'm just happy that's why." He said while he ran away as if he wanted me to chase him.

"Hey Sora, who are running from?" A girl said while bumping into Sora.

"Nah! I'm just happy!" He said with the same expression as he did before.

"Happy? Why is that?" The girl asked in confusion.

"I'm happy that no one hasn't replaced me yet." Sora said that made the girl smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

Later that confusing confession with Sora, I went to my room and changed. I took my phone afterwards and dialed Selphie.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Sora problem?"

I sighed and fell down on my chair. I wouldn't call this my best friend for nothing. "He confessed." I said letting her mind think wild about it.

"About his 24 girlfriends?" She said hitting right in the spot. How does she do that? Did everyone receive magical powers? Sora having an unreadable mind while Selphie having telepathic mind.

"How did you know?" I said with an unconvinced tone.

She laughed and smirked. "Well that's the only thing he will confess to you right? As if he will say he still has feelings for you."

"Yeah as if…" I said while I sobbed on the phone. She really doesn't hold back on this kind of things.

She laughed again. She seemed enjoying this. "So did he say more?"

"He asked me if I have boyfriend after him then…."

"Then…." She repeated with enthusiasm in her tone.

"Ugh I erm said that I didn't have one."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" She said cutting my sentence.

"Nothing." Sheeesh why is she hoping for something? "He just laughed at my face." I said slightly irritated because I still don't know why he is laughing.

She squealed and eep on the other side of the phone. Heck! Is she laughing at my face as well?

"You're so clueless Kairi."

"Clueless?" I asked. Do they also have telepathic mind as well? Geez I must have been asleep when God passed magical powers to everyone.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You might get your hopes up." She said, slightly teasing me.

"Then keep it to yourself!" I shouted and pouted.

She laughed and changed her tone. "But still don't forget that there is a slight possibility that Sora treated someone seriously among those 24 girlfriends he had."

I felt some chills and my heart started to beat fast. Based on Selphie's tone, she's serious. Was that the 'thing' they didn't want to tell me when I visited my hometown during the winter break?

"It's best for you to not know about it. You might get hurt and felt some hope at the same time." She said with same tone. She took a deep breath and went back to her normal self. "See you on summer. Bye! I will tag Irvine along."

She hanged up.

I threw my phone at my bed and lay down. "Why bother giving me hints if no one wants to tell it to me anyway? Sora answer me…" I said and covered my face with my hands.

I don't want to think of lies to cover up this void you guys kept putting in my mind.

"Hey, would you mind if I ask your name?" The waitress of the café said to me while I looked at the passerby.

I shook my head and didn't realize that I was staring at nothing for a very long time. "Ugh yes…. My name is Kairi."

"Oh Kairi I see." She said and tapped her pen in her face while thinking. "I'm Xion by the way." She said with a smile and extended her hands to me.

"Why did you ask my name?" I asked slightly shocking her.

"We're in the same school." She said and turned around to reveal the she was wearing our school uniform under apron. "I always saw you at school and I find you extremely pretty." She said while sitting on the vacant chair across me.

Did she forget that she was in the middle of her job? But when you look at her closely, she looks cute and lively. Not to mention she had the same haircut I had while I was young.

"Is something wrong?" She blinked and asked me. I must have been staring at her for a very long time.

I shook my head and smiled. "I just remembered something. Actually my hair when I was young was like that so I ended up reminding of my childhood."

"Sora said that to me as well." She smiled and stood up. She went to the counter and gets their costumers orders.

"_But still don't forget that there is a slight possibility that Sora treated someone seriously among those 24 girlfriends he had."_

My heart beat fast and Selphie's words echoed in my mind. God is this my powers? Am I right is she the one that Sora treated well?

[Author's Notes]

I'm alive! We only have two weeks left for this school year. I can finally say that I survived college. After this we have two months vacation. Yehey. I'm free!

Oh BTW could you please view this and if you have YouTube account could you like it as well? .com/watch?v=rSG2zUK2ECM it's our exam and our grades our based on the videos' likes and views. If the link doesn't work, type "**Arna Marfori Gonzales**" on the search box and click the first one. (P.S that's the lead's name on our video)The story was written by me :3

I don't have a next up chapter cause I'm still thinking of a chapter title and if that chapter really is next. So please be patient I'm still polishing the story.


	12. Sand Castle

"I will never ever talk to you no matter what!"

I stormed off and left him speechless on our last day before summer vacation starts.

That's what I said to him and intended to do for the rest of our lives but I didn't know that…..

"What the hell are you doing here?" I glared and hunched down from disappointment.

He dropped the ball and turned to me. He put his hand on his waist and looked at me. I can't believe it! I didn't invite him and here he is playing beach volleyball with our friends while wearing swimming trunks which I find really attractive….. ANYWAYS I can't believe him. Not to mention he arrived earlier than me.

God why oh why does he feel so welcome?

Anyways we are here in a local beach that Terra's family owned and we are staying here for free in three days. And since it such a waste if we can't accommodate a very big beach house so we invited some of my friends.

"How cruel?" He shouted and cried like a child. "How come you didn't invite me?"

I turned my head away from and folded my arms. "I told you, didn't I? I'm not going to talk to you ever again."

"That's not gonna stop me!" He said that made my blushed. Did he mean that he will not stop talking to me even I did. Does that mean he will not give up on me that easily?

"That's not gonna stop me for coming here! I'm not gonna let this FREE trip come pass me." He said, irritating me. I took the ball and threw it in his face.

"Suit yourself." I said and walked away.

"That's what she get for thinking impossible things." Namine said while walking towards Sora and the others with Roxas by her side.

"Woah! You must be Namine!" Selphie jumped and said in joy.

"Yes I am and based on your actions your Selphie." Namine said with folded arms and raised brow.

Selphie felt chills on her spine as Namine looked at her from head to toe. "She's scary…."

"Wow this is the first. I can't believe that I will see that day that someone will shut Selphie up." Tidus said while they rushed to Selphie's side.

Roxas nervously laughed and bowed his head. "Sorry about that. Namine, say sorry to them." He said while he patted her in the back.

"No it's okay." Selphie said while she shook her hands. "By the way who are you?"

"I'm Ro-"

"He's Roxas. MY boyfriend." Namine said cutting Roxas's introduction.

Selphie gulped and hide behind Tidus's back. "She's going to eat me."

"Come on Namine. Don't scare someone you just met." Vanitas entered the scene and ruffled Namine's hair. Namine pouted and blushed. She stucked her tongue out and looked away.

"Tw-twins!" Selphie shouted while pointing Ventus and Roxas.

"Uh-oh!" Namine said while Vanitas turned away looking gloomy.

The day was so exhausting. The intense heat got all of us. Not to mention Vanitas is sulking like a baby the entire time, no one could ever shut him up. Selphie tried to apologize but made it even worse. And now here we are eating our dinner nearing the end of our first day here at the beach. I sat on the opposite side of the room to avoid having contact with you-know-who but it's no use I can still saw him here in my seat. Well one can identify his brown spiky hair even in the midst of crowds.

After that feast, we made an eye contact which he broke almost immediately. He took his t-shirt and went outside. Then I noticed Roxas followed him. I looked at Namine and she gave me a reassuring smile.

It feels like she's telling me that it's going to be alright, that it's a guy's thing no need to worry about it.

"Why is she acting like that?" Sora said while sitting at sands, looking how it is washes away by the waves.

"Hey!" Roxas greeted him and sat beside him. "Sora right?"

Sora nodded and sighed. "You are Roxas right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. How is she during middle school?"

Roxas looked shocked and smiled. "Well she's lively. She played as a trainer on our school football club even when everyone insisted her to join and compete with them."

"Did she mention things about me?"

"Not that much. But when she did she always ends up crying." Roxas said, shocking Sora. "You meant something important to her, don't you know?"

"She's important to me as well."

"Then what's the point on running in circles!" Roxas shouted and grabbed Sora's shirt.

Sora glared back at him and removed his hold. "I know about that so don't tell me what to do." He stood up and went away.

The nightly breeze of the beach was felt by the two. Roxas felt displeased while Sora on other hand looked like he was thinking, he was deep in thought. He stopped middle-way and looked back at Roxas.

"It's like a sand castle even I tried to rebuild it many times it is always washed away by the sea."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas stood up and asked him.

"Something is hindering us from completing the sand castle."

While the two is having their heart-to-heart talk us on the other side are partying like there are no tomorrow. The grown-ups drinking alcoholic drinks while we the "teens" are chowing down the snacks and imitating them with orange juices.

We tossed and drink our orange juice when Selphie noticed something and looked left and right.

"Where is Roxas?"

"He's on the beach, catching some fresh air." Namine immediately said.

"I see." Selphie said ignoring Namine's fierce and harsh words. I guess she gotten used to it.

"I could call him if you want. He's missing all the fun." I said with an ill motive on my mind.

Tidus snickered and grinned at me. "As far as I know Roxas and Sora are together. Roxas followed Sora outside right?"

He said hitting right on the spot. I looked down and hide my embarrass face. They laughed and toasted for my defeat.

"But seriously they are missing out the fun. Why don't we fetch them, yah?" Wakka said and winked at me. I smiled and nodded. If you could see me now I looked like a puppy wagging and doing some doggy stuffs for excitement. I'm really glad that I had Wakka on my side.

"Who or what is hindering you from completing the sand castle?"

"The wave….." Sora said when a huge sudden breeze blew. It caused a very big wave that strike the near rocks and land near them.

"Then why don't build the sand castle away from the wave?" He asked then realized the answer from Sora's face. "Don't tell me that you still like that girl that's why you can't make a move on Kairi."

Sora nodded slightly and heard someone's footsteps. He looked at the direction where the sound is coming from and saw that it was me. I heard them talking about something and clearest one is the last part.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear anything I swear." I said when my eyes are all teary. Sora looked shocked and I can feel he had some regret. He wanted to comfort me and all but something is keeping him from doing that and it was Xion….

He still had feelings for her.

I knew it.

Don't worry about me. I won't be a bother with you guys anymore.

My tears started to fell and the only thing that I could do is run away. I don't want to look miserable to him. It is bad enough to not be seen attractive on his eyes. I don't want my image to worsen.

I turned around and started to run away. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. I stopped crying and look at him. He was catching his breath. He followed me all the way from there. Why?

"If you are going to say something that is gonna make me cry more please stop." I said to him as I strangle my way out of his clutch.

"Please promise me that you will not transfer out because of this. I don't want to see you leave again." He said and kneeled on the sand.

The others caught on us and saw Sora kneeling in front of me. Namine walked closer and slapped Sora without any warning. The others screamed and pulled Namine away from us very quickly.

I looked at Namine and saw her crying while Roxas and Tidus hold on her.

Then the next day, Sora, Namine and Roxas left and said that it might be troublesome if they will stay here any longer. I know they just wanted to prevent any more trouble but the truth is that incident enough is made my whole summer worst.

[A/N]

I'm sorry for not posting for awhile. I have some issues to solve. And I can't say that I could update regularly after this since my issues still remained unresolved. BUT I will try my best to write the next ones fast.

So push those issues aside, how was it? Xion became the extra again xD I don't know why but I always make her the unwanted one, the girl that prevents the main characters to get together. But I promise you that in this fanfic she will be a likeable one. :)

NEXT UP: Ticket For Two


	13. Ticket For Two

The summer ended how it started, a total nightmare. We tried to remain cheerful after the three left but we really can't help it. The scandal was so big that we can't even hide it to the others anymore. There was no fight, no punches pulled and no curse word said but the truth is _someone_ _did get hurt_.

Namine apologized to me that evening for slapping Sora. She gave me a weak smile and tried to joke about it. "I told you, didn't I? I will slap him if I see him." She waved goodbye and went to her respective room. I thought everything will be going to be fine but….

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Selphie said while she tried to catch up to them.

"Exactly what we said, we are leaving." Namine said and ignored Selphie's pleas. Roxas tried to calm her down and smiled to shrug her worries off.

"Sorry, we really just need to go. Don't worry it's not about the incident yesterday. It's totally unrelated." He patted Selphie's shoulders and followed Namine, who is waiting for him outside.

Totally unrelated he says. Roxas, you terrible liar.

The remaining days were…._fun_. Selphie and the others tried to make me smile and we talked about numerous things like their school life and the things I missed while we are taking different paths. Nothing changed. They were the same, laughing and smiling with no worries.

"Geez, I really hate you Squall!" Selphie folded her arms and pouted. She thumped her feet and looked away from him.

"We didn't know that today is the last day. You never did explain things perfectly to us." Squall said in a calm yet irritated voice.

"Well why don't we stay a little longer?" I said a very bright smile while placing my hands on Squall and Irvine's shoulder. "Well? We can stay a little longer right Terra?" I asked and turned to Terra.

"Ugh yeah…. I guess?" He answered with a weird look on his face.

Nothing will change if I became sad about that matter so why bother? Let's have some fun!

"What do you mean you stayed longer in the beach?"

Namine kept in touch with me through phone calls. But she rarely does that. You know her. She doesn't want people to know that she's worried. And she never even opened "**that**" topic not even a hint that she wanted to.

What a great actress.

Anyways today will be marked as the last day of my first summer in my high school life and tomorrow will be….

"I hate going to school. New semesters always suck." I said while moaning on my chair. Olette poked me on the forehead and smiled.

"Class Rep, don't be like that! The whole class might imitate you." She said and pointed over the other students, who are also complaining on the start of the new semester.

"I doubt that. I bet they are as unhappy as me because classes resumes today." I said to her and rock my chair. "I can still feel the summer heat!" I used my hands and fanned myself while complaining I caught in the corner of my eye, a silver hair of someone I know from a very long time.

"Riku!" I shouted on the corridor while I catch up to him. My shout send chills from his spine and I felt that he was trying his best to ignore me. I shrug the thought off and continued to call him. After a few calls, he turned with a gesture that he was forced to. I bet he got irritated.

"Yo!" He said with a weird tone while avoiding my eye contact.

I thought Roxas said that he exclaimed to him that I was his destined soul mate? I guess he only said that because…

"What are you two doing?" Sora appeared from behind while Riku shivered in fear.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not going to talk to you EVER AGAIN!" He poked me in the forehead and smiled.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that _I_ can't talk you." He said confusing me with his logic. "No one's going to stop me from talking to you and besides you just said that you're not going to talk to me."

"But that is equal to talking to a wall you know. Yes you can talk all you want to me but that doesn't mean I'm listening and I will not reply back to your -!"

"Stop!" He put his finger on my finger and smiled showing his canine teeth. "But you are talking to me right now, am I right? Does that mean your words are false?"

"I give up." I sighed and face palmed. Wait a minute…. Why am I acting so casual to him? And why does he act so casual even though he made a ruckus during summer break? Is he an air head or something?

"Uhm…. Am I still a part of this conversation? I will leave if I'm not." Riku said while the two of us looked at him. We screamed and laughed at forgetting his presence before us. "You do know that it is rude to call someone and talk to someone else. Not to mention I haven't seen Kairi for a while."

"Kairi?" I asked and pointed to Sora. "Wait don't tell me you are hanging out with each other without me knowing?" I barked those questions to Riku while Sora, on the sides, signaled not to tell me the truth.

"Oh look here's the bell for second period. See you guys!" Riku said and made an escape.

"RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Sora and I will be waiting for you at the rooftop during lunch break okay?" I shouted to the corridor and waved goodbye to him. He laughed a little and nodded.

"I couldn't remember the last time we had lunch together. I missed those times." I said while the two eat their lunch silently. I glared at them and noticed that I'm the only one talking.

Riku and Sora stopped eating and laughed at my face. Sora rolled on the floor while Riku spilled the food on his mouth from laughter. I blushed from embarrassment and folded my arms.

"You never change Kairi." Riku said while I slowly looked at him, still embarrassed. "You still eat like a pig." He said making me explode from embarrassment while they continued laughing.

"I hate you." I said, almost crying.

"Hey sorry about that, I just missed spending time with you guys." He said and gave his handkerchief to me. "Apparently someone doesn't want me to talk to you so I avoided you." He added and glanced at Sora.

"Why?" I asked curiously to Sora.

"I-Heard-From-A-Phone-Call-That-He-Said-That-You-Are-His-Soulmate SO I DON'T WANT YOU TWO SEEING EACH OTHER!"

My eyes widened and I can feel the blood rushing through my face. I can totally imagine myself being bright red. I never imagined Sora will be jealous on things like that.

Riku snapped his fingers and laughed. "About that. I said that to Roxas because I was so anxious on meeting him. I can't believe my ex's current boyfriend will act calm in our first meeting after what I did to her. I can't believe there is someone still nice here in this world."

"I see so you used me as an escape goat." I said knowing that deep deep inside I saw it coming.

"Rikuuu! We need to go now. Practice at the court." Someone said and fetched Riku away from us. Riku shrugged and smiled.

"We will still meet again, right?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He didn't replied back but I saw him smiled and he waved goodbye to us before he left which was reassuring that we will in fact see him again. I need to be sure since he always vanishes into thin air.

"Where did Riku go?" Sora said while continuing his meal.

"He just left. Didn't you notice him leave?"

"Nope. Phone call." He said and showed me his phone and to my surprise it was Roxas!

"Roxas called you? Why? A fight?" I said while I pulled his phone and arms towards me.

"A fight? Why do you think that will happen? We're friends you know." He said while he pulled his arm away. "He was asking what he should do for Namine on their anniversary."

"I see but why did he asked you? I'm here. How did you get his number?"

"He said that you're not good at keeping secrets. I got his number the night before we left. Man I never thought our vacation will be cut short."

"Cut short?" I asked. I see so they didn't fight after all. That's why Namine didn't open it up because there was nothing to open anyways.

"Roxas and Namine got cram school while my mother and I went to our relatives."

"I see." I sighed and looked down. I noticed something on the ground and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Oh right. I forgot about that." He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Do you want to have a date with me?"

Eh?

[Author's notes]

Ugh yes.. I'm terribly sorry that my updates are slow. I've got some problems about my works. I'm starting to feel that no one feels the romance in my stories so yes…. It's getting kinda complicated when I write. I get frustrated ALOT and tried to write my stories when I'm in the good mood to get better results.

So this chapter has been stock at limbo for weeks. I'm really sorry. I wish that my problems will be solve soon so I can write and update regularly again.

NEXT UP: What does this mean?


	14. What Does This Mean?

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said

"Nah!" He turned to me and smiled. "I'm used to it. You always kept me waiting," he teasingly added. I burst in embarrassment and faced on the other way. He stopped laughing and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry. Am I supposed to say 'Don't worry I just got here.'?" He said, imitating a girl's voice.

"Geez I hate you! You always find a time to tease me." I said while I pout. He then took my hands and faced me in his directions. His face started to come closer as his eyes stares at me warmly. I closed my eyes and prepared for the moment.

We kissed.

His soft lips and his warm breathing, I felt them all when we kissed. The scenes replayed on my mind over and over again wishing it will not come to end.

"Will you marry me?" he then asked while he kneeled before me.

I opened my eyes and heard a loud bang on my door. I saw myself on the floor of my bed. Aqua was the one knocking my door. "What happened? I heard a loud noise coming from your room," she said while I sighed and remembered the kiss.

"Reality." I said to her vaguely while I opened the door.

"Reality? What the hell does that mean?"

"Reality just hit on me." I sighed and said in a monotone expressionless face. "I'm fine Aqua. I'm going down after I fix myself up. Don't worry about me." I added while I pushed her out and close my door.

I walked across my room and look at myself in the mirror. I saw my hair completely messy and my face completely drowsy. I slapped myself and lay on my bed screaming. Aqua heard me from downstairs and said to herself, "She said she was okay but then here she is screaming her hearts out. That girl sure is weird."

I touched my lips while I remember the kiss we shared. I blushed and sat up. I slapped myself while my face was completely bright red. "Idiot! Idiot!" I said to myself many times. "Don't get so worked up with just a dream." I scream to myself I then lay again on the bed exhausted and hurt from my very own slap.

It was just a dream. I said to myself while I almost cry from regret, regret that that kiss has never been real.

"Besides that last part is completely out of proportion. Everyone can suspect that as a dream." I tried to joke myself out of my sadness but I can't clearly hide the feeling that I know that scenario will not happen between us anymore. "I even bet that he already had his first kiss after all those 24 girlfriends he had." I added while Xion's faced flashed in my mind. "I just had to ruined everything, didn't I? I think I stepped on another land mine AND I HAVEN'T GET OUT OF THE FIRST ONE!"

"Wow you're early," he said wearing his special green jacket with a t-shirt underneath saying "Struggle!" and a pair of denim pants and his trusted old sneakers.

"I got up early." I smiled and stand up to greet him.

"You're wearing casual today," he remarked my hoodie t-shirt and pants combo. "I thought you're going to wear something like a one piece dress or a skirt at least."

"It's not like this is a date date. This is just **a date** besides I'm more comfortable with this." I said completely blushing. "If you want I'm going to get changed." I added, on my way out.

"No." he said and took my hands. I blushed and remembered my dream. "Kyaaah!" I screamed on my mind and closed my eyes. "You're right. You don't need to be formal about this. I just expected that you will wear something like that. All my ex-girlfriends always wear like that whenever we go out. I just thought all girls act like that."

I opened my eyes and said. "They wanted to look cute in your eyes, that's why they wear like that." Even I wanted to be like that. But you don't notice things like that.

"That's not the basis of being cute," he said while smiling at me. "Look at you, even you don't wear a dress or a skirt you look cute or rather beautiful."

My eyes widened and my body started to warm up. I'm blushing. I can't believe Sora would say something like that. I forgot this is the reason why many girls fall inlove with him.

"Thanks." I said coldly but still blushing.

"Wow," he exclaimed looking at me with those shocked eyes.

"What?" I asked being uncomfortable with those stares. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head and grinned. "It's just this is the first time I heard you feel happy on my compliments to you. Whenever I something like that when we were still dating you always brush them off."

Is that what I'm doing? I thought even I'm not saying it directly he will know that I'm happy that he is saying that. I guess he got the wrong idea. It made it look like I'm not happy at all.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on. That's alright. But tell me one thing. Whenever I said those things are you happy?"

I nodded and replied softly. "I just don't know how to reply properly that's why I always did that."

"Then that's settled then." He took my hands and dragged me in one of the rides. "I'm happy that you did."

"Geez I can't seem to get that bear stuff toy." I said while I positioned my gun against the stuff toy. Wouldn't it be romantic if I ask Sora to get it for me?

"Is there something wrong with my face?" he asked while he noticed that I'm looking at him. I shook my head and pouted. I can't say something like that. I know he's going to laugh at my face. I can't even imagine myself saying that. "You want me to get that for you?" he pointed the bear while I missed my aim from the bear from shock.

"Look what you did! I almost got it." I shouted at him while I pointed the bear.

He laughed at me and smiled. "Then I will get that bear too. Let's have a contest shall we?" he said while he asked a gun for himself from the owner.

"That's not very romantic." I said, pouting. You should have said 'then I will get that for you'. You dumbass!

"If you want me to get that for you then say it to me. I can't read minds you know." He said while I continue to ignore him. "Just say to me that you're very weak at this game and you'll need my awesomeness to get the bear then I will get it from you."

"I'm not THAT weak! I will show you!" I retaliated while he smirked all according to his plans.

"See. I told you I will get that bear." He boastingly said while I hugged the bear.

"After a few gazzilion tries." I whispered to myself.

"Thank you for coming in this booth," the owner bowed and said to us. We stayed from that booth for almost two hours and spent all of our money just to see who will get this bear. We even hit EVERYTHING from that booth except the bear but because of our pride and childishness we didn't take any of it unless it is that freakin' bear.

"Let's take the Ferris wheel Kairi," he said and took my hands.

But there is something wrong with me this day. I don't know if I expected too much or the things that we have been dong aren't romantic at all.

"Ticket for two please."

"Here's your ticket. Please enjoy the ride." Sora took the ticket and we sat on our seats.

"Hey why did you get quiet so sudden?" he asked. I shook my head and hugged the bear a little tighter. "Is it because you lost to me?"

"No! I'm not that immature you know."

"That's the Kairi I remember," he remarked and laughed at myself without a reason.

"Weird!"

Why isn't there a thump thump in my chest? We did things like a normal couple do every time so why am I not happy? Other than the 'or rather beautiful' remark he said earlier I never blushed nor my heart beat raced. We held hands. We laughed together. I even hugged him after he got the bear but I didn't feel anything at all as if it was normal to begin with.

This is not what I expected our date will be.

"Will you speak?" This silence is killing me," he said in a serious yet calm tone. "Please," he added with a weak smile.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." I said and smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming with me. I thought that you will decline my invitation after our past relationship and all."

"Actually I'm kinda surprised at first but I thought it's bad to have a bitter resentment right?"

"We haven't had one," he said sounding serious again.

"Pardon."

"We haven't had a date before. It's either Selphie or the whole gang ruining it. They always barged on the last minute and you always let them. It feels like you don't want to have a date at all," he said with a weird expression on his face. He's like a child pouting and wanting a toy he doesn't have.

"You really don't like answering important questions," he said and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

_Sora's expression changed and resembled a child being extremely happy. "Thanks. If this happen often I think we can rebuild our broken friendship." _

_I trembled and squeezed my juice to let go of my anxiety. I saw him shocked on his own words. He slowly chewed the portion he just bite and looked at me. "I'm sorry." His shaky voice managed to say._

_I can't smile and faked it. I can't just say that it's okay, I'm over it. I don't want to treat my hardships as nothing. Those pains are etched deep deep inside my heart._

_He looked down and gulped. "Why don't we date again?" He muttered silently._

Does he mean that incident? I still can't believe that he took that question seriously. This date really isn't what I expected. I thought this is a real start for us but this isn't a start.

This is an ending.

"Thank you for riding our Ferris wheel," the operator bowed and said.

"Hey."

"Y-yes?" I barely answered, dropping the teddy bear.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed while laughing at my face. "I never thought you will take that seriously."

"You gotta be kidding me." I sighed and looked at him in awe. "If is this about not answering your question from before. I'm sorry."

"Huh? What question? From before?" he asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I do," he said with full of confidence while I lose my balance. Where does this conversation lead to? "You're thinking seriously. Let loose and have fun. I just did that so you could feel what I feel whenever you did that." he put his face closer and squint his eyes and stare at me. "This is how you look."

I burst into laughter and said. "I don't wanna look like that."

"So don't look like that ever again okay?" he patted me and gave me a smile.

I don't really get it. But I don't want to find an answer about it either. But if this feeling means that I have completely moved on then I'm glad. I could act like his bestfriend again without being awkward about it.

[A/N]

I'm back. Do you still remember me? I'm sorry for not updating for almost three months. I got my share of problems. My netbook broke, I lose my will to write and I got sick and I'm still recuperating. I didn't have a chance to enter this school year because of my sickness. :(

But I have good news for you. I'm updating weekly again, every Saturday and if feeling generous even Sunday. I also had an ending in my mind.

Sorry for all this run down but I'm writing again full speed ahead!

Next Up: Part-Time Panic!

Has Kairi really moved on? Or is she really just thinking that?


	15. Part Time Panic!

"Kairi we need help here in table 4!"

"Coming!" I said while I took the broom and piece of cloth. I bet you guys didn't know that I recently started working a part time job at local café shop near the school. I was so glad that I moved on from my love for Sora that I decided to do some part time job. I have been having trouble with him ever since the start of the school year, and **especially** during summer break, but now that the troubles are gone, I have a bunch of time on doing many things now. It's like I have a new leash in my life.

"Geez what happened here?" I sighed and help my fellow waitress.

"I'm sorry." She said while shivering. I felt I gave her a little pressure so I smiled at her and helped her get up. "Next time watch where you're going, okay?" I lectured her and finished cleaning the mess she did.

"Kairi is so lively. Is she like this in your school too?" One of my senior asked Xion while they look at me helping the waitress. Xion giggled a little bit and gave her a smile. "Nope. She started acting like that two weeks ago. Something must have happen to her back then"

"What could that be?" Our senior asked. If you didn't notice, our senior Larxene is so nosy. But she didn't mean any harm. She just wants to know stuff she should not meddle with. "I'm completely bothered by it. What if she got a boyfriend Xion?"

"Then wouldn't that be fun?" Xion said and took a plate filled with order to one of the table. "Please don't slack around your job Senior Larxene."

After Xion left, I happened to pass by and was dragged by Larxene at the corner. "Did something good happen to you?" "I don't know…." I said while thinking of a particular happening to be happy about.

"Did you get yourself a boyfriend?" She asked to me while I burst in laughter. "I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you say that?"

"Your actions… You are so happy."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should get myself a boyfriend." I said to her and went back to work.

"Waaah!" Our clumsy co-worker screamed as she messed up again. "Please someone help in table 8." One of our co-workers shouted. I sighed and answered the call.

"I'm sure the manager will fire me." Our clumsy co-worker said as she sobbed at the table. I sighed and tried to keep a friendly smile. I don't hate her but her constant tantrums on blaming herself can be a little annoying sometimes. I really hate having the same break time as her.

Xion entered the room and sat right beside me. "Blaming herself again?" She whispered to me while I nodded. "Do you guys want to go on a group date this Saturday?"

"Me! Me!" I raised my hand and exclaimed enthusiastically. "I want to go. Maybe I will find my ideal guy there."

"What about Sora?"

"I moved on."

"Eh? So all those enthusiasm is because you moved on from Sora?" She asked with a weird expression on her face. I nodded and smashed the table. "Now that I'm completely free from him, I can fall inlove other guys again. I can now have a new a boyfriend."

"Aren't you a bit enthusiastic about this?" She asked and smiled weakly. "But what make you say that you totally moved on from him?"

"Because we went on a da-" I stop and come to my senses. Xion looked at me confusingly and tilted her head. I can't tell her that Sora and I went on a date. I need to keep in mind that she might still have feelings for him and I might hurt her feelings. "Something happen two weeks ago." I said and faked laugh. "It made me realize that there's no thump thump in my chest anymore." I added while I listen to my heartbeat.

"But that's not a real basis of-"

"Ah I'm so tired. It's your turn, you three." Larxene said while she massaged her tense shoulders from lifting plates. The three of us stood up and went to the front. Our clumsy co-worker took the job at the cash register while Xion and I wait tables. Atleast there will be no more broken plates for now.

"Look over there." Xion tapped my shoulders and pointed someone near the windows of the café. Sora was there, raising his hand asking for a waitress to take his order. "Why don't you take his order?"

I looked at Xion surprisingly and asked. "Are you okay with that?" She nodded and pushed me to his direction while she went on taking orders as well.

"He-hey!" I awkwardly said to him. He looked at me for second then looked at the menu. I guess he spared me from his teasing or maybe he thinks I'm cute while wearing this dress. I smiled and blushed from the thought and felt happy**. Wait! I already moved on. His thoughts about me don't matter. Snap out it.**

"How did you know about this place?" I said and created a conversation while he picked out the thing he will order. "We always walk past this on our way to school right? Only an idiot will not notice this." "Uhh yeah…. haha silly me!" Why am I so nervous for? There's a weird feeling in my chest.

"Did you know Xion works here as well?" I asked hesitantly. My heart beat so fast that I can collapse any minute now. I don't want to hear his answer but on the same time I want to. I don't want this kind of feeling.

"I know she works here. She was the one who told me that this café serves good desserts."

From his response, my began acting weird. My body was heating up. My heart was aching and beating so fast. What is happening to me?

"I want some parfait please." He ordered unbeknownst to my weird actions. I forcefully smiled at him and wrote his order on the paper. Good thing he's an airhead. I bowed and took my leave to get his order.

From the entire time, I always looked at the both of them to check if they will ever see each other out or talk to each other. I'm so paranoid that I even forget that I was taking orders with other customers.

"The order for table 6 is out." A voice from the kitchen said. I hurriedly look at the kitchen and saw Xion coincidentally heading that way. I bowed immediately to the customer I'm currently talking and went to get Sora's order.

"I'm going to take this." I dashed and stopped Xion from taking it. I was sweating and losing my breath. She just looked at me and said okay. She must be shock from my behavior. I fixed myself for a second and head towards Sora. I smiled to him and gave his order.

"Are you going to stay for awhile after you finish that?"

"Huh? Are you saying that I should leave after eating this?" He said and playfully smiled. "You know it's a bad manner for a waitress to say that. You might lose customers." He said teasing me.

Go home. I don't want you to see Xion. I don't want you to compliment her. I don't want to see her talking to you. I WON'T LIVE IT DOWN. So please go home….

I closed my eyes and hold to my skirt. I started to shed tears. Sora stood up and asked what's wrong. Some of my other co-workers asked as well. I wiped my tears and smiled at them.

"Maybe I'm just tired. Could I take my leave for today?"

"Uh…. Uh yeah. I guess I can cover for your shift." Larxene said with confusion. I thanked her and went to the back to change my clothes. Sora stopped and asked me if he could accompany me home. I smiled at him and said I was completely fine. I can go home by myself.

"And here she was bragging that she completely moved on." Namine said while she appeared behind Xion with a disappointed face. "I just wasted my time for coming here."

Xion giggled and faced Namine. "That girl sure has full of surprises, doesn't she?"

"Tell me about it." She added while they both looked both Sora and I, who were fighting if he should accompany me home.

"Now then, have a seat and I will take your order." Xion said and smiled at Namine.

NEXT UP: My Bestfriend

A/N

Thanks for reading this!


	16. My Bestfriend

"I'm going ahead." I closed the door and turned around. I just finished my part time job and was on my way home. I grinned and sneakily approached a girl passing by. "Selphie!" I hugged her tight and tickled her. "I haven't seen you for awhile." I let go of her and greeted her properly.

She sighed and closed the book she was reading at the moment. "You seem to be more energetic than ever." She opened her bag and set aside her book. After putting her book, she looked back at me. "What brings you here? Isn't it a bit too late for you to be here?" She asked while the two of us continued to walk.

"Part time."

"I see. I wanted to have one but exams are almost on the corner. I need to study or else I will get thrown out by my mother. But you must have a valid reason to work…." She stopped talking and looked at my doomed and shocked face.

Exams are on the corner? Exams?! EXAMS! When are the exams anyways? Oh my god I absolutely forget about that! I already had poor remarks during our last exams. Boy oh boy, Aqua will disown me for sure.

"You forgot?" She asked me with a smile on her face. "Kairi you never cease to amaze me."

That is a compliment I was never been glad to hear. I smiled slightly and looked at Selphie. She's slightly different from before. She acts so mature. Her stature is even different I wonder what's wrong.

"How are you and Sora?" She suddenly blurted giving me no chance to ask her. I bumped my chest and looked at her proudly. "I already moved on!"

"Moved on? That's not what Namine said."

"Namine? What the hell did she say about me?"

"She said that you are so proud on saying that you already moved on but when she visited you on the café she saw you crying in front of Sora and hogging his attention. She said you were so despicable. She doesn't want to see you anymore."

I felt a stabbed of pain on my chest as I remember those moments perfectly. It's been awhile since I heard her words. I guess I'm not invincible after all. Those words really hurt. BUT AM I THE ONLY OUT OF THEIR CIRCLE? Even Sora has contact with Roxas.

"This is my stop. We need to separate from here." Selphie said and waved goodbye upon the fork on the road. She walked a couple of steps and stopped. She softly mumbled to me the words, "How's Sora?" and dismissed it immediately.

It was definitely weird. What was that question about? Selphie knew Sora far more than me. They were practically playmates since toddlers. They are more close than we are so why asking this? She acted like they don't have communication with one another. Now that I think about it, they never really talked last summer. Selphie was not the person to ignore someone or feel awkward with someone even when she is in a new environment.

"Waaah! This is brain wrecking!" I shouted while I was sitting on chair on the classroom the next day. Something is really weird going here! There must be something wrong. I clutched my head and screamed my hearts out.

"Good morning." Sora put down his bag and casually greeted me.

"Hey!" I said and took Sora's attention. "Is there something going on with you and Selphie?"

His body trembled and his eyes began to wander. He averted his gaze away from me and clearly showed signs of uneasiness. He was hiding something from me! I'm 100% positive about it!

"Sora I've heard that you dated those annoying girls from our class in just one week."

It was three years ago. It's been two months since I transferred out from the school. Sora was playing with girls to let his frustrations and pains out. Selphie was near them and couldn't stand the way Sora acted.

"But I heard that you got a great catch this time, Xion was it?"

Sora leaned back on his chair and putted his arms behind his head. He smug and answered them with a grin on his face. Selphie bit her lip and trembled in anger. She really didn't like what her childhood friend was doing.

"She kinda looked like Kairi when we were younger right? Maybe you should let her suffer. Do things you want Kairi to feel. Get revenge." His idiotic –but influential—friend said.

Selphie stood up and looked at the boys with hatred. She approached them and slammed the table right in front of them. The boys didn't falter and grinned as if they weren't threatened. She then yelled to Sora and said, "What's happening to you? The hell are you doing this things to girls. YOU ARE NOT SOME KIND OF GOD TO TREAT THEM LIKE THIS."

After Selphie shouted, the classroom became quiet and silently anticipated what Sora would say. The two boys, who were at Sora's side and the one he was talking to, stood up and pushed Selphie away. She fought back but her strength was no match compared them. Not to mention it was two against one.

Sora only looked at them with a blank look on his face. He didn't care. The boys did a couple of kick and punch on her and pulled her hair a couple times. Her cries of despair echoed the room but none of them have the strength to help her.

The bullying lasted for minutes. The amount of her scream was loud enough for the other students to hear them. That was when Irvine and Squall rushed in the scenes and helped her. Selphie was deeply hurt. There were no bruises but the amount of pain she took was so great. Sora approached her with a blank face. She slapped him the moment he appeared before her.

"We're not friends anymore. I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't know the pain of your loved one leaving you." He said with hatred on his voice.

Selphie tried to slap him again but she stopped halfway. She held her hand tight and glared at him. "You don't know the pain of being played by someone you loved and knowing that they didn't love you at all."

Sora was lost in words. He knew what he felt was painful but no one never really pointed out that playing with someone's heart was painful. He suddenly felt guilty. Irvine and Squall took her out of the classroom and offered to escort her to the clinic.

Sora bit his lip and as it bled, the drop of blood fell down on his face, he whispered. "I will not do it again. I'm sorry Selphie."

"So that thing really happened when I'm gone?" I raised my phone and talked to it while remembering what Sora told me yesterday.

It was Saturday and it's my day off. I called Selphie and asked her if she was not busy today. I was sitting on a local café in our hometown. Wearing my normal hoodie t-shirt and trusted pants and sneakers, I happily hummed a tune while waiting for the two of them to arrive.

"Kairi!" The two of them shouted as they approached me. I stood up in my seat and greeted them. "You guys are last. Sora! Selphie! Walk a little faster."

The two stopped and looked at each other. They didn't realize each other's presence not until I said it. They looked at each other awkwardly and greeted each other with a fake smile.

_**You set us up!**_ Sora glared and silently conveyed his message to me. I smiled courteously and turned to Selphie offering her the menu. She declined the offer and sipped the water on the glass that was served to us. She put it down and looked at us with a serious look on her face.

"Be frank to me, are you trying to make us reconcile with each other?" I nodded and gulped. I never saw her this serious before. _Booyaka Kairi! Isn't Mr. Laguna dreamy? _That's the Selphie I knew and grew up with. Even Sora was scared.

"I'm not angry with him and I'm not against it. But do you really think he wasn't force to be here?" She said and glanced over Sora. He immediately shook his head and hands and said, "If you weren't angry, why should I? My friends were the one who hit you and to top it all off I didn't even helped you. I'm sorry Selphie. I'm sorry for all the things I have done and sorry if I only apologized now."

"No problem." She said, turning back to her normal self. "It was really hard to avoid you, you know that? Squall and Irvine even threatened not to talk to me if I will not reconcile with you. I tried to tell Kairi the other day to give you my message but I was really scared so…."

Ah, that was why she was acting strangely. She was thinking. I never knew thinking could be something that can change ones personality. It's so scary. Well at least this problem is now solved.

Selphie waved goodbye and went on her way after we had an hour of stay in the café. We, on the other hand was on a walk since Sora suggested one.

"Thanks."

"That's what are best friends for. Meddling, meddling in someone else problems!" I said while the both of us laughed. "I never knew you had this kind of past with Selphie. Now I know why she was crying that holiday."

"Holiday?"

"Yup! The day we saw each other near the train." I said that somehow shook him. But isn't it strange? Didn't he say in his story that he was sorry and will not do it anymore. So why did he still have 24 girlfriends if Xion was his fourth girlfriend that time? Could he be lying to me?

"You know…." He paused and caught my attention. "I'm going to take Xion for a date next week."

[A/N]

Am I getting sloppy? Sorry for that. My storyline is getting out of proportion and doing a first person point of view story is starting to work on my nerves. I can't make a scene without Kairi in it. Bah!

I will promise to get it together. My mind is just floating. I'm writing two stories right now and I have one suspended and needed to be continued badly. And as of today, the storyline of this story and the suspended one are still not fixed. It's not because I'm writing multiple storylines but because I haven't decided the next part yet. ^^

Please take care of me. *bows*


	17. The Prank

**It was just a prank. An answer went wrong.**

"_You know Kairi's attire doesn't suit her doesn't she?" A girl from my class said._

"_I like her when she was covered in mud and sweat like a pig." Another girl added from the insult._

Seriously what are these guys up to? What did Kairi do to them to be so mean to her? She didn't change she's the same as before. Well she might look different in a way she dress and act. But she's the same Kairi. Everyone changes and no one's an exception.

"Now that you think about it I never see you act like that anymore. WHEN DID YOU CHANGE Kairi?" I asked to her in a joking manner.

That was….. the biggest mistake I ever created in my whole life. Of course I noticed how drastic she changed. If someone asked my opinion I like the Kairi from before. The girl who was confident on everything she does. Right now she looked like a puppet to society, a puppet of peer pressure. She looked cute but—

"_Don't bother about it. I will slowly forget about this anyways besides I will not see her every day." _

"_But Sora it is only a train ride away, don't you think that there many possibility that you too will see each other?" Selphie tried to reason out with me. She took my hands and pleaded but it was no avail. I let go of her hold and glared at her, causing her to back down._

"_Just don't bother it! It's not your love life so leave us alone!" _

As I walked away from Selphie, tears fall down on my face. I stopped for a second and punched the nearest wall with my right hand. It was bleeding but it didn't hurt because I was already hurt more than it should be.

It wasn't supposed to be "when did you change Kairi?" It was supposed to be "WHY? Why did you change Kairi you were just fine before."

The next morning, Selphie didn't talk to me and everyone seemed to be so hyped about Kairi's disappearance. The three girls, who were with us that afternoon, were so happy. They kept giggling and looking at me with some malicious intent. They were the root of this. If it weren't for them she would be still here.

I stood up from my seat and approached the girls. The squealed and seemed very surprised of me coming there. I smiled to them and said, "Girls do you want to go out later after class?" Their smiles were so pathetic. I hate them. It's a perfect plan to ruin them, a revenge worth taking.

We went as a group for a couple of times but a tension was then brought among the group. They kept fighting who loves who and who is prettier than whom. It took just a couple of days after a group disbanded and tried to seduce me behind each other's back.

I went out with all of them at the same time. They kept describing to me how it was the time of their lives. How happy they were. How they admire me and how they hated Kairi for having me. I get it. So they were jealous and tried to break Kairi's spirit because of it. So this how girl's destroy each other? How pathetic.

They found out after a month that I was playing with them. They slapped me several times while they were crying and my other classmates started to gossip about me. But hey, it was a fun past time. Looking back it now, I don't know why I two-timed those girls.

"Excuse me. Going here during class hours are forbidden," a girl with a jet black chin length hair said to me. I was set to shout to give her the piece of my mind. But as I looked at her I saw a nostalgic face. It felt like I was not looking to her but I was looking at Kairi's.

I fell on my knees and cried. I kept saying sorry. I felt guilty with the things I have done. Then this girl, Xion lift me up from despair. I was now walking on a straight path again thanks to her. I was dead sure that I was in love with her.

We spent time together talking about things anyone would find nonsense. After a few weeks, I asked her out and she accepted it. We were very happy. It was brand new start. But some of my friends kept telling me that I only felt attracted to her because she looked like Kairi. So I decided to be become distant to them.

I even watched Selphie get beat up by my newly gained friends. It marked our 10 years of friendship into an end. It such a waste but many things are so out of proportion. I only need to grab things I wanted in my life and all that's left is a waste.

Winter Break and I was busy walking on the rail road tracks. I was out to get something my mother asked me to. I promised to meet Xion afterwards but everything didn't go well. I saw Kairi. She was wearing tattered jeans and a simple cami top. I felt in love with her again. It was so complicated. She tried to greet me but I ignored her. I felt the longer we talk to each other the longer I get attracted to her. I moved on, I have Xion now. I bet she does too.

But things didn't go well. I started to lose my love for Xion. I started playing with her feelings. Every time I see her face the more pissed off I get. Then she set me free. She was crying and kept saying sorry. She felt that she was tying me down.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" Xion said when we are eating our lunch in the rooftop. She hit her head playfully and smiled, "I knew what everyone is saying. I knew why you choose me. I know but…." She stopped talking and cried. She cried and cried in front of me while I was just staring at her. "But I can't help it. I love you Sora. I love you so much and I'm letting you go before I hurt myself more. I'm still young I will find someone more suitable than you. But if the universe dictates it, I wouldn't mind getting back together with you."

Middle school passed like a wind. You might fight it insane but Xion and I remained friends. At first, I was awkward about it but she was persistent. She kept talking to me whenever our eyes met. But it didn't stop me for playing with girls. She could lecture me anytime she wants but that's not gonna stop me.

"You really like to remain player the rest of your life do you?"

"Yeah, so you could hate me. So you will not love a guy as stupid as me." She hit my head and smiled. "I'm more stupid than you, you know. I felt in love with you and stayed by your side even I know I'm nothing with you."

"You're not nothing. You're my friend."

"Stop it." She hit my shoulder as she wiped a single tear on her eyes. "You make me cry."

Then during high school, I met her again, same class and same school for three years. I was so happy that I couldn't even talk to anyone. She shouted at me that made me asked who she was. I was totally happy that she was not holding grudges at me. Well she might have but at least she still talks to me.

Those days were so fun, the days we bicker like the old days and talk like we used to but—"

"**You know…. I'm going to have a date with Xion next week."**

[A/N]

Sloppy ending I know. It was bleh. For my readers, I'm not getting tired of writing this story. It's just I haven't fixed the storyline yet and this first person point of view is kinda getting on my nerves.

This is Sora's point of view by the way. I'm going to be on hiatus again after this it will take weeks again, I think. I'm very sorry with that. It's just very out of proportion right now. I was dead set on how it was going to end but then boom it became a fiasco. I'm going to fix it as soon as possible so please be patient.

And one reason why this chapter is kinda sloppy is because Sora's life drastically changed because Kairi's gone. It was romantic but bleh I don't believe it. This idea popped in my mind but I'm opposing it –the irony. I don't know why but it just love can't make the world go around you know. But maybe it depends on the type of the person. It does not with me. Hahaha. And yes after they became classmates again Sora reverted back the way he is before. ( And another irony is I wrote a story before that changed Sora's life after Kairi went on coma and I was okay with it. _Gosh I need to stop being bitter on my first love_ :P)


End file.
